A Weekend In the Woods
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Can a couple days in the middle of nowhere help or hurt a marriage in trouble? //// SLASH! Ye be warned now. Don't like, don't read. It's that easy. Mark C. Glenn J. Paul W. Matt H. Chris I. /////Complete\\\\\
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hehehehe. This is the brain child of an interesting converstaion on twitter with some of my best friends. I hope y'all enjoy!_

_I don't own anyone nor am I stating that anything in this work of FICTION is tru. With that being said, on with the fic._

* * *

Both men sat quietly in the car; one's head turned to stare out the passenger window while the other's eyes were glued to the twisting dirt road they were on. Trees soon lined the lonely looking path and blue eyes turned blazing fire onto his dark eyed counterpart.

"I don't know what you think this is going to help." He growled, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the gold band that circled his finger.

The dark eyed devil turned his eyes momentarily from their stretch of road and glared at the blonde harridan in the passenger seat; sighing with barely controlled agitation.

"Look all we've done is fight and argue for the past couple weeks. I think that a little time away from everyone would do us good." He explained for the felt like the fourteenth time. "_And if that don't work I'm calling the divorce lawyer when we get back. I just can't take this."_

"What would do us good is if you would just stop jumping and kissing Vince McMahons ass and fight for some time at home."

"Well one of us has to pay the bills Chris."

"Are you suggesting Matthew Moore that you're the only bread winner in this relationship? Excuse me if I thought that the sales from my CD's, books and royalties from appearances were going towards maintaining the house."

"Look I didn't mean it that way…"

"Then what way _did _you mean it? Because from where I'm sitting it sure as hell sounded like you're accusing me of a being nothing more than a leech making it's living off of you. Which I know is completely untrue, if anyone has benefited from this marriage it's you." Chris spat nastily.

Matt shook his head and counted backwards from fifty, trying to keep his calm with his moody husband. Ever since Chris had left the WWE to run full time with his band things had been nothing but one fight after another between them. Granted Matt could see where Chris was coming from but the blonde refused to meet him halfway, it was either Chris Irvine's way or the highway. And quite frankly Matt was getting tired of doing it Chris' way. He had asked for a few weeks off, begging Vince and finally agreeing to do a stalker/infatuated storyline with Drew. The first full night/day they had together had been great; both of them curled up on the couch or snuggling in bed while basking in the afterglow of a couple rounds of marathon sex. The days after, however were filled with nothing but bickering. Someone had found out about the deal that Matt had cut with Vince in order to get his time off and called Chris; asking the notoriously jealous blonde how he felt about his husband being propositioned and fondled on screen by another man. That little gem was only the first of many fights; most of them being started by Chris while all Matt wanted to do was lock himself in his study and catch up on a few things that he tended to let slide while he was the road. During one of those loud and screech filled exchanges Matt secretly looked up ways to help a failing marriage; while most of them were aimed at hetero couples, the idea of a weekend away sounded nice and once Chris had stomped away and locked himself into their room, Matt looked up local bed and breakfast inns. A couple were rather pricey and didn't offer the seclusion that Matt felt they needed. It was by pure accident that he wandered across an inn called 'The Three Bears Hide-Away'. It was perfect, five cabins situated out in the woods and far apart so that if they fought they wouldn't be heard.

He had secretly reserved one of the cabins and without telling Chris anything but the bare bones they set out; Chris sulking in the passenger seat and shooting Matt condemning looks as they slowly left behind what little civilization Cameron claimed. No music played—mainly because they couldn't agree on a station or CD, so silence ruled the small enclosed place. Twice Matt's hand had snuck over and wrapped around Chris' but when Chris would lightly squeeze Matt would pull his hand away, the childish need to hold onto his anger ruling him. Of course that had started a new fight and for a few minutes they hollered and hissed at one another; both of them swearing that they had never met a more stubborn or aggravating man in their lives. Matt sighed again and looked at Chris from the corner of his eye; admiring the way sun played off his face and seemed to make his hair glow. He loved Chris, he honestly and truly did; but he hated fighting with him. It reminded him too much of his and Amy's relationship. Matt's melancholy mental wanderings were put to an end when the tress gave way to a large clearing that housed a large Victorian home with a faded, hand painted sign that proclaimed 'The Three Bears Hide-Away'.

"Really Matthew?" Chris bit out, turning to glare at Matt as the Southerner killed the engine and stared at the wide wrap around porch. "The Three Bears? What is their gimmick? They stand in the doorway and repeat "Who's been sleeping in my bed?" before they give us the room?"

"Look, all I know is that it's owned by two brothers and their friend. Just give it a chance; please?" Matt pleaded as he closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead.

"Fine, but one horribly quoted nursery rhythm and I'm gone." Chris grumbled.

"Y'know what Christopher, here." Matt tossed the keys to the car into Chris' lap and climbed out of the car. "Leave. I know I could use a vacation if all you're going to do is bitch and moan."

Chris sat open mouthed as Matt slammed the door and headed up to the house. The moment Matt disappeared into the building Chris let out a shriek and all but flew from the car and up into the house. Matt was standing at the counter talking to a large man with auburn colored hair and intense green eyes that Chris could see perfectly clear from across the room. Not to mention the interested gleam in the large man's eyes as those electric orbs roamed his husbands face. Chris scowled and stomped over, moving behind Matt and wrapping his arms around Matt's waist; laying his head on Matt's shoulder and challenging the red haired interloper to do something about it. He felt Matt stiffen and he smirked as he bit down on the sensitive skin of Matt's neck and shoulder. What should have earned him a shiver and whimper instead got him a hand slap and Matt pulling away from him. Affronted Chris moved over to the side and glared as the green eyed desk clerk smiled.

"Mr. Hardy…"

"Irvine-Hardy." Chris sniped as he laid his on the counter so that his band winked in the light.

"Irvine-Hardy." He corrected with an eye roll before turning his undivided attention back to Matt. "The cabin you requested is currently under going some through cleaning. We had a few groups of College kids here over the last week and as a result we've had to not only clean but do some minor repairs."

"All of them?" Matt asked, his dream of lying by the advertised lake and basking naked in the sun crashing and burning.

"Unfortunately. But I can offer you and yer husband a room here in the main house. If you wouldn't mind that is."

"How many other parasites are sharing the house?" Chris asked, his lip curling.

"My brother and our close friend Paul Wight." He bit out, glaring at the shorter man. "You two were our only guests for this week."

"We'll take it, or rather I will." Matt corrected as he smiled warmly at the tall man.

"We both will." Chris chimed in; already not liking how this was going. "My _husband _and I will take the offer."

"Very well." He nodded and tapped on the keyboard in front of him for moment before reaching under the large ornate cherry wood top counter and pulled out two sets of keys; handing one to Chris and one to Matt. "If you both would follow me, I'll show you to yer rooms."

"Rooms?" Chris asked; stopping dead and glaring at the tall man. "Look pal—"

"My name's Mark."

"It doesn't matter what your name is buddy, my _husband _and I are going to be in the same room. I don't know if you get it or not, but we're," Chris pointed to him and Matt, slowing his words down and talking like he would to a three year old. "married. Meaning that we sleep in the same bed."

"Sir." A muscle jumped in Mark's forehead and he took a deep breath before continuing. "Sir all the rooms here in the main house are single beds. I'm sorry. But I did give you adjoining rooms."

"Unacceptable. C'mon Matt, we're leaving." Chris turned around and tossed his set of keys up on the counter, grumbling as he headed towards the door. "Matt?" He questioned when he turned around and seen that Matt was still standing by Mark; his face set in a grumpy scowl.

"No. I already paid for the weekend Chris. And there are no refunds. If you want to go back home, go. But I'm staying here."

Chris growled as the large mans eyes lit up and he stomped back over, grabbing his key and going to stand besides Matt; his cobalt eyes aflame as Mark bowed and motioned for them to follow.

"But I'm pushing my bed into your room and we're shoving them together." He grumped.

"Whatever floats yer boat. But if you scratch the wood flooring Imma take it outta yer ass."

He turned around and started up the stairs, Matt following quickly while Chris dawdled and mocked him.

"If you scratch the floor I'm gonna take it outta yer ass." He mumbled.

"I heard that boy." Came a menacing growl from the top of the stairs.

Chris looked up and seen Mark standing on the landing with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes trained on his every move. With a hard swallow Chris forced his cocky 'I'm-king-of-the-world' expression onto his face and stood his ground.

"I didn't say it just to hear myself talk."

Mark rolled his eyes and tapped Matt on the elbow and motioned to a room just to the right of the landing.

"There's your room. It has a nice view of the lake and also a private bathroom."

"Thank you Mark."

Matt smiled and ducked into his room, leaving Chris and Mark glaring holes at one another. With an annoyed sigh Chris pushed past Mark and stood in the door way; admiring the silhouette of Matt against the window as the gauzy curtain's danced on the breeze that ghosted in from the open window. The playful wind stirred the loose hairs around Matt's face as the sunlight slanted across; highlighting and deepening the warm brown and bronze of Matt's skin and eyes. Matt looked so peaceful and happy that Chris felt a wave a guilt wash over him for stressing Matt out. It wasn't that he wasn't happy Matt was home, but it seemed like Matt didn't want anything to do with him after the first day. Chris knew that there were things that needed his attention but Matt was capable of making at least some time for them; even if it was just a moment to pull him close and whisper 'I love you' in his ear. Stealthily Chris moved over and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, kissing the back of his neck before peering over Matt's shoulder to see what he was staring at.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Matt breathed as he leaned back against Chris.

From Matt's window the lake glittered in the sun, pine trees lining the perimeter while a boat dotted the surface. Birds wheeled about in the thermal pockets, their cries sounding loud in the quiet of the forest and at the edge of the lawn a doe and her fawn grazed on the lush green grass before bounding away. Chris tightened his hold and puffed a warm breath into Matt's ear; smirking as the younger man shivered.

"It is, but not as beautiful as what I have in my arms right now."

The sound of a stifled gag made them both turn around and Chris glared as Mark made an exaggerated vomit face. Matt laughed and moved out of Chris' arms; going over and dropping down onto his bed with a wide smile. Chris smirked and looked around the room for the door that would lead to his; his fair brows furrowed when he only seen the door that led to the bathroom and the door he came in. The smirk melted away and he turned back to Mark; his lips twisted up in a sour grimace.

"I thought you said this was an adjoining room." He accused.

"Huh. Sorry, I thought it was." Mark replied with the barest hint of a smile on his face. "Well your room is just next door so I don't see the problem."

"The problem, you giant red headed moron, is that my husband and I aren't able to sleep together." Chris started; his eyes closing in exasperation. "Y'see there's this contraption here called a wall," He grumbled as he waved his hand at the offending object, "that is keeping me from being in the same room. Not to mention the fact that a missing door is preventing me from correcting the problem of single beds."

"Chris it's really not a problem." Matt piped up, his eyes dancing as he laced his fingers behind his head.

"What do you mean it's not a problem? We've not not shared a bed since we've gotten together."

"Chrissy, when I'm on the road you're not with me."

"Well true, but when we're together we're always in the same room—in the same bed."

Matt climbed off the bed and sauntered over; his eyes glimmering mischievously as he hooked his fingers inside Chris' jeans and tugged him close, grinning as Chris yelped.

"I still don't see a problem." He purred; his velvety tongue flicking out and tasting the ticklish skin of Chris' throat. "We can have slumber parties."

"Right, so I'm just going to let you two get settled in and I'll be back to let you know when dinner is ready."

The deep timber of Mark's voice barely registered as Chris leered and lowered his head to take Matt's lips; the blonde blocking out the fact that Mark still hadn't left and the fact that it was sort of a turn on to have a stranger watch him taste what was his. The sound of heavy boot tread slowly fading away made Chris smile against Matt's lips and he pulled away slightly; his lips kicked up in a lopsided smirk.

"Why don't we test the springs in your bed Matty." He murmured as he pulled his grinning husband towards the inviting looking piece of furniture.

***

"I see our guests have arrived."

"That they have."

"And?"

"You'll see later."

"You're an ass."

Mark grinned and moved out from behind the counter; his key ring dangling from his index finger as his brother glared after him.

"And you are a bald, undersexed, creeper." His brother growled and Mark laughed as he stormed away. "What?" He yelled at his retreating back. "I thought we were stating true facts about the other." His brother turned around and shot Mark the bird; glaring as the auburn man laughed heartily. "Sorry Glenn, but you're not my type. I like mine with hair thank you."

"Fuck you Mark." Glenn spat at he turned away and headed up the stairs.

The booming sound of his brother's laughter floated up behind him and Glenn fought the urge to go into his room and saw halfway through the legs on Marks' bed. Although the image of his brother's face as the California King collapsed to the floor made him smirk darkly. He headed down to towards his room when the muffled sound of groaning underscored by the sounds of rapid thuds against the wall caught his attention. He tilted his head and backtracked to the room where the sounds seemed to be coming from and stood there for a moment; noticing that the door wasn't entirely closed and fought with himself about whether or not to peek in and see what as going on—not that the sounds didn't give it away. In the end Glenn gave into his voyeuristic nature and quietly nudged the door open further; biting his lip to keep silent as he watched the two men move against each other.

"Matttttyyyyyy…" The blonde panted as he arched up from the bed; his hands gripping tightly onto the dark haired man's biceps. "H-h-h-harder please?" The plea ended on a whine as the dark angel panted and gave in to his lover; his strong hips snapping harshly as he leaned down and bit, both of them crying out brokenly.

Glenn couldn't tear his eyes away—he didn't want to, his mis-matched gaze flicking over the sweating olive-tanned man. He fidgeted as he imagined his tongue trailing up the younger man's legs; swirling around the hard, throbbing length before he impaled him. Their tempo continued to rise and Glenn whimpered deep in his throat as the blonde released; just the sight of the pearlescent liquid shooting up over his stomach and coating both him and his partner causing Glenn to tremble violently as his twitching, achingly hard member spasmed in it's jean encased prison. His knees went weak and he came with a barely swallowed groan as the curly haired siren cried out and slammed into the panting man beneath him; his beautiful face contorted in pure pleasure as he arched his back and his eyes closed while he rode out his orgasm. Before either man could notice that they had been watched Glenn shakily finished the trek to his room; his pale brow shining with sweat and his breathing shallow as he dropped down into his bed. He groaned as images of the two men floated before him; his cock once more hardening as he let his imagination run away with him until he was crying out loudly and his own seed spurted repeatedly over his fingers. He fell asleep not long after only to be awakened mere moments later; at least it felt like only moments. In reality it had been three hours he had been sleep; his dreams cluttered with erotic images and phantom panting.

"Ugh, put it away you freak."

"Quit looking." Glenn grumbled as he pulled his sheet over his waist; glaring at his friend.

"C'mon ya deprived weirdo. Dinner's being served." He grinned as he yanked the sheet off of Glenn and let it flutter to the floor.

"Paul if I didn't love you like my brother I'd kill you."

Paul laughed and tossed Glenn's discarded jeans at him, making an exaggerated horrified face as Glenn climbed out of his bed still completely hard from his dreams.

"Put it away and come down. Mark's waiting on you and I don't know how much longer he's going to be able to cope with the mouthy blonde." Paul grimaced as he headed towards the door, "Also Mark told me to tell you to stop spying on the guests."

Glenn turned an incredulous expression to the slightly taller bald man; his mouth open slightly.

"H-how?"

"He's your brother." Paul shrugged as he stepped out into the hallway. "Ask him."

Glenn hurriedly threw the still damp jeans into the corner and pulled a fresh pair from drawer, slipping them on and fixing them so that the bulge in the front wasn't as noticeable. He opted to go barefoot and with a few loping strides he was thundering down the stairs; the wooden slates creaking and protesting under his weight. He heard the sound of voices in the dinning room and stopped dead in the doorway; his eyes glued once more to the dark haired man. He was dressed simply in a button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up the his elbows and the top three buttons undone, his smooth chest peeking out drawing Glenn's gaze to the column of his throat where a ball-chained pendant laid flush against his skin.

"Glad you could finally join us." Mark grumbled as he jerked his head towards Glenn's customary seat. "This is Chris," Mark pointed at the blonde; his lips tilted down in a scowl before turning his gaze to his partner. "and that's Matt. They're our guests for the weekend. And this is my creepy bastard of a brother Glenn." Mark finished; laughing as Glenn glowered at him.

"I can assure you, no one at this table is creepier than you Mark." Glenn retorted as he slid into his chair.

The simple statement drew a chuckle from Matt and Glenn colored slightly as Matt turned his espresso colored orbs on him; their depths glittering with life. The man next to him—Chris, frowned and laced their fingers together; somehow managing to get both their rings to catch the light and glitter in gold warning.

"I really don't see anything creepy about either one of you." Matt laughed as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Chris' cheek. "Do you?" He asked as he turned his head slightly to look at his husband.

The blonde man stayed quiet; obviously put out that his lover was taking that much notice of them. Paul laughed but buried the sound in his napkin; passing it off as coughing when both Mark and Glenn turned serious gazes on him. Confused Matt looked between the three men; his head cocked to the side with his hair lying gently against his cheek and neck.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Trust me kid, these two are the creepiest men you'll ever meet." Paul snickered; dodging Mark's tossed napkin.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot."

Glenn kept to himself for the rest of the dinner; sneaking peeks at Matt from the corner of his eye and watching the way he and Chris interacted. The blonde man seemed to completely ignore him unless he had something to say and if Matt's opinion differed from his, he would scowl and roll his eyes. As usual he was the first one done and he quietly got up and took his plate into the kitchen; running water over it and staring out of the large window over the sink. Night was falling; the pale lavenders and light blues darkening until soon all would be blanketed in inky blackness with the blazing pinpoint stars and half moon providing the only light. The sound of chairs scooting back caught his attention and he hurriedly turned his attention to the almost overflowing sink. With a mental growl he pulled the stopper and let some of the frothy, soap capped water rush down the drain; the low sucking noise as it gurgled and whooshed through the pipes soothing.

"If you get hungry in the middle of the night or sumthin the kitchen's always open." Mark said and Glenn turned around and dropped his eyes when he seen that Matt had followed Mark in.

"I appreciate it, and thank you for opening your home to us."

"Bah, don't worry about it. We can always use the company, can't we bro." Mark laughed as he set his plate in the water and clapped Glenn on the back.

"Y-yea."

Matt looked at him and tilted his head; his eyes flicking over Glenn's face and making the bald man shift nervously on his feet. With a smile Matt slid his plate into the water and nodded; leaving the two brothers to stare at him as he walked away, one completely taken with him and the other just wondering what it would take to entice the dark siren into his bed for atleast one night. Paul wandered in a few minutes later and watched passively as Glenn moved about the kitchen putting away dishes and placing left overs in covered dishes to store in the fridge.

"Paul, I know you're there. Are you that bored?" Glenn called from the depths of the fridge as he moved things around to make room for the dishes.

"No…maybe…"

Glenn pulled himself free and turned around; leaning back against the counter and regarding Paul with his arms crossed over his chest. The two men stared at each other, Paul's eyebrows raised skeptically when Glenn looked away first. He didn't question the older man; he had learned early on in their friendship that if Glenn didn't want to talk then nothing was going to make him open up before he was ready. No more words were exchanged and after Glenn finished the last of his kitchen chores he tossed the damp dish towel at Paul and wandered upstairs; chuckling as Paul shouted a good natured threat at his retreating back. Once more he found himself standing outside of Matt's door; the sounds of his and Chris' voice nothing more than muffled murmurs through the thick oak door. He stood there for a few moments before finishing his walk to his room where he closed the door and dropped down heavily in his bed after stripping down to his boxers; asleep the instant his head nestled against the soft down pillow.

***

Chris lounged on the bed and watched as Matt put his clothes away in the antique looking dresser that sat next to the window; his lusty eyes roaming over the curvature of Matt's rear as it pulled the denim of his jeans taunt with each move. Jealousy reared it ugly head as he recalled the way that not only Mark stared but also his disturbingly quiet brother Glenn had ogled Matt; both seemingly looking for an opportunity to make a move of some sort.

"Why so serious love?" Matt purred as he crawled over Chris; straddling his hips and startling Chris out of his thoughts.

Chris smiled and tucked some of Matt's curls behind his ear; happy that atleast Matt seemed to mellowing out and reverting back to the man he had been when they first met. Playfully Matt nipped at his palm and Chris growled in his throat as he locked his arms around Matt's waist and rolled them so that Matt was being pressed into the mattress.

"Just thinking about the Brothers Creepy and their pet." Chris grimaced as he remembered the way the large man's eyes had roamed his face and chest.

"Aww, they're not that bad." Matt laughed before reaching up and placing a kiss on Chris' chin. "I think they're nice."

"Yeah in that 'It puts the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose again' way maybe."

"You're just mad that Mark was checking me out."

With a faux-suffering sigh Chris rolled his eyes; chuckling when Matt bit his forearm.

"Excuse me if I don't like my husband being treated like a hunk of meat."

"Ya well, their 'pet' was staring you down."

"Don't remind me. I like my men with some meat on them, but he's got too much for me. I like an appetizer, not a buffet."

Chris pulled his face up into a comical mask of disgust and they both dissolved into laughter. Chris laced his fingers with Matt's and held them above Matt's head; bending down and capturing his husbands lips gently before pulling away and placing moist open mouth kisses along Matt's jaw and throat; nuzzling the ticklish flesh and nipping the throbbing pulse.

"I should get to my room." He whispered between each kiss and nip.

"Why?" Matt panted; squeezing his hands to trap Chris's when he went to pull away.

"Because I don't want to find out if our 'den mothers' do bed checks." Chris grinned as he tugged on Matt's earlobe.

"Mmmhmmm." Matt whimpered. "How about we stay in my room tonight and then stay in yours tomorrow?" He rasped as he locked his legs around Chris' waist.

With a lecherous grin Chris reached over and turned off the light; both men happy and thinking that this was just what they needed to get back on track. Their passion crested quickly; each one crying out as they topped the mountain top then jumped, floating back down as sweat slicked bodies stuck together and lips tasted heated flesh while their eyelids slowly descended and their deep even breathing filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I don't think I put this in the first chapter but this is slighty AU. Everything is normal except for the fact that Mark, Glenn and Paul never worked for Vince and were not wrestlers of any kind. And I still am of the mind that this fic is going to be the death of me._

_Warnings: Explicty type things, but if you've read my fics before then you know basically that it's down and dirty smut. And if that offends you then why the heck are you reading my stuff anyways? Anyways, enjoy everyone!_

* * *

Matt was the first one awake and smiled as he ran his fingers through Chris' hair; the blonde man having curled up as tight to Matt as he could during the night with his head lying on Matt's chest and his leg hooked over Matt's waist. They hadn't closed the curtains last night so Matt got to watch as the sun slowly it made its ascent in the sky; the color play and the rising volume of the birds cries melding together and creating a beautiful scene that Matt could not only see but hear. Chris grumbled and rolled over, teetering on the edge of the bed before shifting so that he had a couple inches of mattress to spare before taking a header to the floor. The sound of heavy boot tread on the wooden flooring in the hallway caught Matt's attention and he sat up; stretching and running his fingers through his sleep and sex tangled hair. With a grin he leaned over and lightly trailed kisses from the back of Chris' neck to the side; nipping the rippling skin lightly.

"Time to get up love." Matt whispered in his ear; licking along the outside of the shell with the flat of his tongue.

"Wha?" Chris murmured as he turned to face Matt; his short blonde locks sticking up in every which way and his eyes little more than slits. "Wha time is it?" His voice was slurred with sleep and Matt snickered quietly to himself.

"It's 7:30."

"In the morning!?!" Chris cried.

"No Chris, we're in Alaska where it's the land of the Midnight Sun. It's really 7:30 in the evening." Matt retorted with an eye roll.

"Why in the hell would you wake me up at 7:30 in the morning if we have nothing to do?"

"I figured that you might want to have some breakfast."

Chris quirked his eyebrow and snuggled back down into the covers; dropping a pillow over his face to block out the sun and was asleep mere moments later. Matt shook his head and got up from the bed, grabbing some clothes from his suitcase and ducking into the large bathroom for a quick shower. When he emerged fifteen minutes later he rolled his eyes at the lump of his husband that had moved into the middle of the bed and snoring loudly before leaving the room as quietly as he could. He hadn't put his shoes on and the wood planks felt cool beneath his feet; reminding him of days gone by when he would pad around his fathers home the same way. When he hit the bottom of the stairs he heard the sound of voices coming from the general direction of the kitchen and he wandered in; clearing his throat to get either Mark or Glenn's attention when he seen the two of them standing by the sink and the stove, a large bowl of eggs sitting on the counter next to large slab of bacon on a plate.

"Morning there Mr. Irvine-Hardy." Mark called out when he turned around.

"Matt, call me Matt."

"Sure yer hubby won't care."

Matt shrugged his shoulder to indicate that he didn't care and took a seat the small table that sat in the corner of the kitchen; his eyes following the two men as they moved about the large space.

"We're about to make some eggs and waffles. Is that ok with you?" Mark asked as he set down a large cast iron skillet on the range top.

"Sounds delicious. Is there anything I can help you two with doing?"

"Nah, we got it. How do you like yer eggs?"

"Over easy."

Matt got up to help but a look from Mark made him drop back down into his chair; giving him the opportunity to watch the way the two brothers interacted. Glenn moved rather fluidly around the space, sidestepping Mark every time the long haired man accidently stepped into his path. Neither man said much; one or two words at the most as they asked for either the eggs, bacon or the waffle batter and it wasn't long before the small table was laden with the wonderful smelling food. Glenn handed Matt a plate and glass then moved away; his footfalls almost silent on the tiled floor.

"We can eat in here or in the dinning room." Mark said softly as moved to stand behind Matt.

"This table is rather small and we'd be crowded around it." Glenn pointed out almost as quietly.

The sudden sound of his low voice and the close proximity of which it sounded made Matt jump and he dropped his glass; the sound of the shattering cup ringing out in the kitchen.

"Don't move; you'll cut your feet." Glenn said quickly as he moved away to get the broom and dustpan to clean up.

"I'm sorry Mark, I didn't mea—" Matt started.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're single men, it wasn't the first glass broken and it won't be the last. Besides, atleast this one wasn't broken over my head." The auburn haired man chuckled and started filling his plate before sliding into one of the empty chairs.

Matt shook his head and followed suit, loading down his plate with bacon and waffles then topping it with two over easy eggs. He didn't move however from his spot in fear of some small sliver of glass sinking its sharp fanged bite into his feet. The feel of straw against his skin made him jump and he whirled around, almost dropping his plate and adding to the mess on the floor. Glenn smiled apologetically at him and finished gathering the sharp shards into a pile then deftly swept them into the waiting dustpan. Breakfast went smooth after that, Mark taunting Glenn and Matt choking back his laughter as the bald headed man threatened Mark's life repeatedly in low growls. What was confusing was the fact that even though Glenn seemed to be teasing, Matt had no doubt that if he wanted too, he could kill the older man and never leave any trace. That morbid thought sent chills down his spine and he swallowed down the last little bit of his waffles before standing.

"Thank you for breakfast." He murmured as he moved across the floor; hissing as a sudden pain bloomed in the bottom of his foot.

Matt set the plate on the counter then leaned against it, bending down and grabbing his ankle then contorting his body so that he could inspect the suddenly burning appendage. In the dead center of his foot a rather large and nasty piece of glass protruded; blood welling around it and painting the clear shard pink before it rolled down the sharp point and dripped to the floor, spattering the clean white tiles.

"Here, hold still."

Once more Glenn's ability to move silently and quickly caught Matt by surprise, almost as much the feel of Glenn's large warm hand wrapping around his ankle and using his hold on the bone to stretch Matt's leg up until it was resting on the counter had. The burning sensation of his muscles pulling to accommodate the movement traveled up Matt's calf and he bent towards his thigh trying to ease some of it away. Warm water bathed his foot and Matt watched curiously as Glenn gently washed the area before grabbing the shard between his fingers.

"This is going to hurt." He said simply.

Matt swallowed and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the feel of the glass slicing his skin as it was pulled out, leaving the white hot throb of abused flesh in its wake. The first pull was the worst and Matt cried out, his body tensing in wait for the rest of it. One of Glenn's hand moved up to his calf and massaged the muscle as he murmured incoherently; his voice rather soothing and taking Matt's mind away from what he was doing. The glass slipped a little further out and Matt bit his lip; whether to keep from crying in pain or to keep the sigh in that had welled in his throat as Glenn's fingers worked their way up from his calf to his inner thigh; rubbing light circles on the trembling flesh and clouding Matt's mind. Then suddenly all the touches were gone; the fingers disappeared and the feel of the glass pulling against his skin was gone; warm water once more washed over his foot and Matt opened his eyes to see that Glenn was cleaning the cut and wrapping it in some gauze that Matt had no idea where it came from. Red in face Matt slowly lowered his leg; embarrassed to find that he was semi hard from the light teasing touches that Glenn had engaged in to take his mind from the pain of the glass removal.

"T-thank you Glenn." Matt mumbled; his head hung as he fought to push down the unwarranted feelings that were suddenly roiling in his gut.

The tall man bobbed his head and moved out of the kitchen, leaving Matt standing in the large cavernous room alone and wondering when Mark had disappeared. Shaking his head Matt gingerly put weight on his foot and limped from the kitchen; taking the long away around the outskirts of the room so that he didn't end up with another piece of glass in his foot. He dropped down onto one of the couches in the main room and stared out over the rolling landscape that disappeared into the dense stand of trees that skirted the lake. He had wanted to go walking to explore the land but he really didn't relish the idea of a hike where every little rock or dip sent pain skittering through his foot. With a sigh Matt leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling wondering if Chris had woken up yet while mentally cursing himself for leaving his laptop at home. The feel of something thick and heavy falling into his lap startled Matt and let out a sigh when he seen that Glenn had once more crept up on him and dropped a book in his lap.

"You really need a bell or something Glenn. You keep scaring me." Matt laughed.

"Sorry, you just looked bored sitting there." He smiled and the small offering changed his face, making it warm and inviting and sending a small shiver through Matt's body.

"Yeah, I was just wondering why I left my laptop at home. Although I doubt you guys have WiFi reception here." Matt laughed.

"Follow me." Glenn said simply as his eyes glittered. "I have a desktop in my private library that you can use…if you want."

"Really?" Matt's eyes lit up and eagerly vacated his chair and followed behind Glenn.

Glenn's private library was set up on the other side of the large home; the ornate dark wood paneled room filled with large comfy looking chairs, a big screen tv that had an Xbox hooked up and in the corner a giant desk wrapped around; a new desk top computer sitting regally in the midst of a printer, a fax machine and various other pieces of equipment that signified that Glenn was the one that handled the business end of the Bed and Breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't mind me using it?" Matt breathed, almost afraid to raise his voice for some reason as though the loud sound of his southern twang would make it all disappear in a puff of smoke.

"From one computer nerd to another I feel as though I can trust you. Besides if you break something, I'll just turn you over my knee."

The playful jest sent a wave of liquid heat straight to Matt's groin and he swallowed hard to try and clear his mind of the thought of being held down over Glenn's strong thighs as his large hand swung down and repeatedly struck his bared rear end. _Chris! Think about Chris. Your husband. Imagine him instead of Glenn. _Matt's mind shouted at him as the scene moved from being stretched over Glenn's thighs to being forced to kneel and Glenn's hot, throbbing length shoved deep into his throat until he almost asphyxiated on it. Matt didn't notice the gleam in Glenn's eyes as he watched the sudden change of emotion on the Southerners face; his mind was crowded and over flowing with memories of a long forgotten time. Absentmindedly Matt toyed with the pendant at his throat; pretending it was the heavy bauble of the collar he had once worn years ago and that the ball chain was really soft leather that encircled his throat tightly enough to leave the impression once it was removed.

"But you'd like that, wouldn't you Matt?" The question sounded low in his ear and Matt shivered as the velvety feel of Glenn's tongue slipped along the curve of his neck and ran up to the lobe of his ear before he grabbed the flesh in his teeth and tugged. "I bet you loved to be dominated." Glenn wrapped his hand around one of Matt's wrists and twisted it up behind his back; making Matt cry out and arch against him. "Does your husband do this Matt? Does he assert his power over you and leave you helpless to his desires?"

Teeth grazed his shoulder blade and Matt whimpered; his body and mind on two different wavelengths. He tried to vocalize something, anything, but it was as if his mouth had ceased working, his tongue lying against the bottom like a dead snake. Glenn released his arm and rubbed at the shoulder; easing away the pain that Matt hadn't even noticed building. His mind completely clouded by conflicting desires didn't process the fact that he had leaned back against Glenn and was lightly grinding against the taller man shamelessly as he mewed and whimpered sluttishly.

"I bet you get tired of being dominate." Glenn purred, his hand moving up Matt's stomach to curl loosely around his throat. "I can take that burden off of you for a little while Matt, I can give you what you're wanting—what you're craving."

"W-what about Chris?" Matt finally whimpered out as Glenn tightened his grip on his throat.

"He doesn't have to know. But he can join in if you want him too."

Matt swallowed and shook his head; moaning loudly when Glenn picked him up and all but tossed him over his shoulder, one of his large hands coming down hard on his ass twice then squeezing to keep Matt from moving. Stealthily the duo moved through the house and it seemed like mere seconds had passed when Glenn closed his bedroom door behind them. Gently he set Matt down on the foot of his California King and disappeared through a door on the other side of the room. Almost numbly Matt looked around the cavernous room, taking in everything with wide interested eyes. The walls were draped in what looked like crushed black velvet, giving the space a gothicky-vampire feel, and the floor was covered in deep pile red carpet; the pigmentation of the red so dark that it looked like fresh blood. Small tables sat around the room with their reflective glass surfaces dotted with candles, some burnt completely down, some halfway used, while others looked brand new. An antique looking dresser with a huge mirror adorned one wall and Matt stared at his reflection; his tanned cheeks pink and his lips parted and shining from his repeated wetting that he didn't even realize he was doing until he seen his tongue—hot and wet—flick out against the plump petals. He shivered as he realized what a pathetic looking little whore he must look like to Glenn; practically throwing himself at the taller man even though he was married and his husband slumbered in their room just down the hall.

The thought of Chris lying alone in his bed was like a splash of cold water to Matt and he shakily rose to his feet; intending on turning and escaping while he still had a chance, but the moment he took on small step Glenn strode back into the room. Matt's already reeling senses spun quicker at the sight of the bald man standing in front of him adorned in all leather; the tight material stretched tight over his muscles and outlining a rather impressive organ that Matt was sure wasn't even completely hard yet. From Glenn's one hand dangled a set of restraints; the metal links clinking and chiming as Glenn moved closer, and in his other hand a braided leather collar that had an inky black heart dangling from the center. A sudden weakness flooded Matt and he stood gawking as Glenn moved closer; each sway of his strong hips mesmerizing and holding Matt captive. The feel of the cool leather collar sliding around his throat managed to startle him into some movement; but that movement was to bend his head to give Glenn greater access to the back of his neck. The cold bite a lock and the metallic clinking of it sliding home and locking the collar on made Matt squirm—it had been years since he had engaged any sort of bondage play, Adam had been the first and last that Matt had given complete control too. Of course once he and Chris had gotten together Matt locked that part away, stomping down on the dirty thoughts that had at first kept him awake for days at time as his mind conjured various images of Chris dressed in the leather cat suit that Adam would wear and welding the flogger, the phantom feel of the dozens of buffalo hide straps stinging his back and making him writhe in pained ecstasy.

Warm flesh caressed his back and Matt jumped; yelping when he realized that while he has been lost to his thoughts Glenn had completely undressed him and slipped two leather cuffs around his thighs; locking them on with padlocks like the one that secured the collar. With a kick to his foot, Glenn spread Matt's legs then added a bar to keep them that way, his sultry laughter washing over Matt and making him fidget.

"You're good at this Matt. Are you perhaps not the bottom virgin you seem to be?" He asked as moved around front and pulled Matt to him; gripping a hand full of Matt's ass and squeezing hard. "Was I wrong to think that your husband doesn't do this?"

"No-no." Matt whimpered. "C-chris has-has never…" His sentence was cut off into a moan as Glenn used his superior height to pull Matt's arms up and secure them to a wrist spreader that Matt hadn't noticed dangling down from the ceiling.

"Beautiful." Glenn breathed when he stepped back and flicked his eyes from the top of Matt's head to his feet.

The dark captive was already shining with a light coating of sweat; whether because he was anxious or nervous it didn't matter but it added to excitement that Glenn felt stirring in his gut. He silently looked on as Matt tested his bonds; his whole body trembling and convulsing minutely when he realized that there was no way out of the cuffs until Glenn chose to let him free. Matt hadn't noticed the belt around Glenn's waist until the tall man pulled out a soft tail flogger, the four braided tails topped off with what looked like large tuffs of red and black fur. Slowly and lightly Glenn drug the satiny soft tips over Matt's muscles before flicking them against his rounded ass; the soft heads hitting him with a dull thump that was more pleasurable than painful. Again and again the heads struck Matt's skin and he couldn't help but writhe and beg.

"Hard-harder please." Matt's whimpered request was met with the flat of Glenn's hand to his ass; the sting making Matt arch and cry out. "F-fuck. I-ah—oh god please…" Matt panted.

Glenn fisted his hand in Matt's hair and yanked back hard; grinning darkly before biting down on Matt's jumping pulse, moaning against the sweat slicked and salty skin.

"I'm not going to be gentle Matt." Glen growled as he fumbled with the bars that held Matt's thighs and arms apart. "But then I don't think you want me too…do you?"

Matt swallowed and shook his head, groaning out as Glenn shoved him backwards onto the bed then being pressed down into it as he followed. Once more Matt found himself immobile as Glenn used the cuffs that had been lying on the floor at the head and foot to secure Matt down, grinning as he also pulled a ball gag from the drawer next to the bed.

"You-you're not going to need that."

"Trust me, I am."

Glenn slipped the latex strap around Matt's head and gently placed the ball in Matt's mouth, situating it until Matt seemed comfortable. He then left the bed only to return with a candle clasped in his hand; tipping and biting his lip as the warmed wax splashed down onto Matt's skin and made the younger man arch and moan. He moved the candle closer and dripped more; watching with lust darkened eyes as the muffled cries turned pained when the hotter wax hit Matt's skin. After a few more drips to his chest and hips Glenn moved down to his thighs and twitching cock. Those sensitive areas constricted and convulsed under the wax and Glenn was thankful that he had gagged Matt; the dark haired man thrashing and crying out as loud as the ball in his mouth would allow. Glenn soon tired of the wax play and discarded the candle; sitting it on the drawer at bedside and roughly sinking two of his fingers deep into Matt's unprepared entrance. Glenn chewed the inside of his cheek raw as he continued his assault; stretching Matt mercilessly until a thin coat of pink coated his fingers. Finally he couldn't take anymore and yanked down the zipper on the crotch of his pants; allowing his long, thick and completely hard member to spring forth. Matt's eyes—as lust glazed as they were—widened when he spied the glistening head of Glenn's cock before the bald man slammed home; the force of the thrust bringing Matt up from the bed as much as the leather restraints would allow.

He hadn't been kidding that he wasn't going to be gentle; Glenn's fingers bit and groped hard as he jack hammered in and out, ripping Matt and coating the both of them in blood as it trickled down Matt's thighs and painted Glenn's throbbing cock. Every jolt and thrust brought both of them closer to the edge and Matt howled behind his gag as his body tensed and his seed exploded from his body; spattering Glen's leather shirt and running down in sluggish runnels to plop onto his own thighs. The feel of Matt's body tightening and convulsing around his cock pushed Glenn over the edge and growled as he slammed into Matt one more time as his own climax washed over him. He panted and looked down; a lazy grin on his lips as Matt drew in breath after shaky breath around the pink ball. Glenn pulled out slowly and shifted his weight so that he wasn't lying on top of Matt anymore as he undone the leather cuffs on Matt's arms and lovingly massaged life back into the extremities as blood flowed back with the bite of pins and needles being drove into the muscles. Once they were lying comfortably crossed on Matt's stomach he slid his hand under Matt's head and lifted his head gently so that he could slide the ball gag off of him. He left Matt lying on the bed and disappeared for a few minutes; the sudden lost of human contact giving Matt time to think over what he had just done. _You're a whore…...shut up! It's not like I wanted it to happen……oh didn't you? You practically threw yourself at him……shut up. _Matt was started from his thoughts by Glenn hoisting him up bridal style and caring him into a bathroom where he placed into a large tub full of warm water.

"You don't have too…"

"Hush. The best part is the coming down, the gentle touches after the abuse." Glenn murmured as he washed Matt then patted him dry. "Was I—was I rougher than what you wanted?"

The sudden change in Glenn's behavior made Matt blink and the dark haired man tilted his head in confusion. Glenn's face held a tint of pink; almost as if he were a virgin awaiting critique from a much more experienced lover. Glenn reached for the collar as he waited but Matt put a hand on it, locking his eyes with Glenn.

"No." Matt said simply, whether in regards of the question or for Glenn's quest for the collar wasn't ascertained and Matt didn't elaborate; instead he had his own question. "How did you know?"

Glen's face deepened in color and he rubbed the back of his head as he fought for the right words. When he finally thought he had a good enough answer he opened his mouth but his answer was never heard.

"That's because a slave can always identify another slave."

"What?" Matt asked as whirled around; his eyebrow quirked at the man standing in the doorway.

"Glenn is my sub."

"That means…" Matt trailed off and turned wide eyes to the man that was suddenly on his knees with his head bowed.

"You were my first dom." Glenn whispered as he flinched when Paul moved over and rubbed his hand over the bald dome as one would do to a faithful dog.

"As I said, a slave can always tell another slave. So imagine my surprise when I went to congratulate your master on not only a well behaved slave but a well trained one only to find out that your husband didn't know anything about it." Paul grinned and moved to the side; revealing Chris standing just a few feet behind him, silent as his blue eyes shimmered with tears and condemned Matt at the same time.

"How?" Matt asked; his voice almost completely gone.

"This room is wired, I watch everything my pet does. So imagine my surprise when I look at the monitors and see that my pet has taken a pet. I figured that your master would want to see."

"Y-you watched…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris bit out, moving around and shoving Matt hard enough to send him toppling over. "All this time and you…"

"Why because you're a prude Chris! Would you have done anything you watched? The most I can get you to do is bite me, and even then you balk at that."

Chris faltered and stared at his husband for a moment before grabbing the collar at Matt's throat and yanking hard; pulling Matt to his knees and choking him at the same time. Lust formed quickly again in Matt's eyes and he swallowed as much as the tightened leather around his throat would allow. What should have been disgust washed over Chris, but instead it was the heady rush of power that drowned him; it's sing-song voice enchanting him as he continued to stare at his husband on his knees awaiting his orders. He brought his eyes up and flicked them over to Paul; grinning as he too started to pat Matt's head in an imitation of what Paul was doing to Glenn.

"Teach me."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First of I'm stating that I 'borrowed' Taker and Kane's kayfabe family history. One because everything I tried to come up with sucked hxc and Two because there really is no story that fights them better. However I did twist it around and took some creative license with it. Second, let it be known that I do not like this chapter, it feels lacking and hole filled; but my muses *coughBigShowcough* have a assured me that as long as I do what he says and writes what he throws at me it will be fine. So if this is hard to read and/or even more confusing I'm sorry, I have tweaked and twisted and fought and snarled but this is the way it turned out. I hope it can be enjoyed._

* * *

The silence in the room was palpable as they all stared at one another. Matt and Glenn staying on their knees with their mouths shut.

"What?" Paul questioned as if he hadn't heard him right.

"Teach me."

"T-teach you?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No. It's just that…well…" Paul trailed off, rubbing his head as he looked down at Glenn and Matt.

"Well what?"

"Why don't we let these two rest and get something to eat?" Paul hedged.

"After you tell me…"

"You're not a dom. Ok? There's nothing about you that suggests that you can do what your husband obvious likes or else he wouldn't have let Glenn top him the way he and as easily as he did."

"So teach me how to do that."

"You can't teach someone how to be a dom. You either are or you're not." Paul looked down at Matt, "Are you the dominate one in relationship?"

"Don't ask him." Chris snapped. "I give the orders in my household. It's my way or the god-damned highway."

Paul looked back over at Matt and seen that the dark haired man was playing with the pendant he had been wearing; the collar having been removed at some point and tossed on the bed where his chocolate eyes strayed to occasionally. The fact that he was biting his tongue to keep from butting in and saying anything to the blonde gave Paul more insight into their relationship and he smiled wide as he turned back to Chris.

"Tell ya what short stack. I'll teach you."

"What's the catch?" Chris asked, suddenly wary of the bald mans' intent after having vehemently saying no.

"No catch. I think you'll rather enjoy the lesson. Besides you're marriage will end going through the big D and I don't mean Dallas if ya get my meaning."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris challenged.

"Just forget it. Look let's all get something to eat, relax a little bit and then we can talk about it in a few. Judging from the way your husband's eyelids are drooping I think it's safe to say that he needs a nap." Paul turned his head to Glenn and motioned for him to rise. "Take him to his room and put him to bed, then meet us down stairs."

Glenn nodded and moved over to Matt; scooping the younger man up easily and heading from the room while Chris screeched at his back; screaming for Glenn to bring his husband back and to put him down.

"Look here blondie, Glenn ain't gonna hurt your husband…"

"He already has." Chris barked, "That wasn't cherry syrup dripping down his legs a little while ago."

"What I meant is that Glenn isn't going to do anything else to your husband. Their session was over, your husbands' wants fulfilled." Paul left the room, calling over his shoulder as he clomped down the stairs. "I'd hurry if I were you. Once Glenn gets down here there won't be any sandwiches left. Sessions always make him hungry."

Chris followed after the large man, scowling at his wide back but staying quiet. Once in the kitchen Chris plopped down in one of the chairs at the table and watched as Paul pulled out a dozen different packages of cut lunchmeat and deftly started to assemble the sandwiches.

"How did you and Brother's Creepy meet?" Chris found himself asking after a few minutes of total silence.

"Been friends with them since we were children, well I was friends with Mark first. My family moved to town a couple weeks after my 8th birthday and with my height he thought I was the same age as him. His dad owned the town funeral parlor so not many kids wanted to hang out with a kid whose father played with dead people." Paul looked up from his assembly line and smirked, "I didn't really mind because his mom was hot, she had this strawberry blonde hair that hung about down to her ass and the perkiest set of tits that I had ever seen in my 8 years of life. Although then I had no idea, but thinking back, I thought she was just pretty but she was definitely a perfect 10, and a complete sweetheart to boot. That woman would give you her last quarter if you needed it, the most unselfish person I have ever had the fortune of knowing. Course it was my first visit to the parlor that I met Glenn." Paul's face took on a wistful tilt and his eyes seemed to shimmer with tears before he shook his head and laughed before continuing. "I had never met a more creepy kid in my life. He would just sit around all day and read; I actually thought he was mute or deaf, something. Every time I would speak to him he'd tilt his head to the side and stare at me; his brown eyes curious as if he had no idea what language I was speaking. Course when I started school they both found out that I was younger than them but it didn't stop them from talking to me though or inviting me over for dinners and parties or whatever. Then one summer it all went downhill." Paul swallowed and looked at Chris; his eyes searching Chris' cobalt ones for some answer. "Look, I really shouldn't be telling you this, if Mark or even Glenn found out, they'd have my hide."

"Look I'm not going to be shouting whatever it is around the world. Besides you can always just tell Glenn to shut his mouth…"

"No, no I can't."

"Why not? You told him to carry Matt down to the room and he did it. Why can't you just tell him to shut it if he starts to get mouthy?"

Paul shook his head and immediately started to rethink his decision to 'teach' Chris how to take care of his husbands' needs so that the dark haired young man didn't pop up on their doorstep when he was in need of a fix. Of course with Glenn's protective nature, the Southerner might find himself installed in the house rather than leaving it when his and his husband's weekend came to a close.

"Look, all that Dom/Sub stuff you just seen, it doesn't go any further than the bedroom. Everywhere else Glenn is his own man, able to take care of himself and he certainly don't take any shit from anyone. But once he and I are in his room, that's when it changes; he looks big and bad, and he can throw a hellacious right hook……."

"Then why the fuck does he listen to you, bow his head like a simpering little bottom?"

"Alright, I'm going to tell you, but if you say one fucking word to Glenn about it I'm going to strangle you. And I know how to draw it out so you feel the most horrendous pain before death finally taps his skeletal finger against your soul." Paul waited until Chris nodded his head in agreement before he started his story again. "That summer there was a fire at the funeral home. No one really knows how it started but in light of the lives lost it didn't matter. Both Mr. and Mrs. Calaway died in the blaze but somehow Mark and Glenn managed to claw their way out. I was standing near the fire truck when I seen Mark army crawling through the grass; his face covered in soot and coughing like his lungs were going to come ripping from his body at any second. They whisked him away in one of the meat wagons and it wasn't more than a few minutes later that a second screamed away carrying Glenn. Glenn had definitely gotten the worst of the fire; his arms and chest were horribly burned and the nurse in his room said that if he hadn't of had the damp towel over his face he would have had worst scars on his face." Paul's breathing started to hitch and he swallowed hard before continuing, "Well long story short, it was found out that Mark and Glenn were only half brothers. Mark was sent to a foster home while Glenn was sent to live with his father; some disturbing little bastard that I had seen once or twice around the funeral home. Old man Calaway has sacked him after he caught the creeper doing weird shit with the bodies. Years passed, Mark graduated and went off to college then came back home to settle down. I never left town and we started to talk again, and it wasn't long before our friendship was back to the way it had been before the fire."

"Well, what about tall bald and subby? I mean he's here now, but when did he come back?" Chris asked—sort of surprised that he really cared about the bald man after what he had seen him do to Matt.

"Glenn popped back up a couple years after that. Like he was when I first met him, he didn't speak; but it was his mannerisms that caught me the most. He shied away from human contact and his eyes—which had both previously been brown were now mismatched, one blue and the other the warm caramel color that I remembered. The first couple of weeks he and Mark were at each other's throats; I honestly can't remember how many times I would see the cops' cruisers screaming this way. I had been down in the bar one night—getting completely trashed because my girlfriend of the time left me saying that I was too controlling for her—and in walked Glenn, his hair pulled back so I motioned him over, after all we had been on good terms before the fire and I missed him. We spent the night drinking; closing down the bar then wobbling back to my apartment and laughing loudly when one or the other of us would fall down. It was on my couch that I found out how different that Glenn had become in his time away." Paul's voice started to take on an angry lilt and Chris watched fascinated by the play of emotion on the tall man's face; completely enthralled by his story and having forgotten about Glenn and Matt and how Glenn should have already joined them.

"We weren't really doing anything, I was too scared; I'd never kissed another man before and didn't know what to do so I was going to let Glenn lead—he atleast seemed to know what he was doing. After a couple of kisses I started to really dig it; Glenn was breathing in my ear and mewling, I had never ever thought that man was capable of such a—feminine—I guess thing. But there he was, sitting on my lap panting and whimpering as my clumsy fingers fought with his clothing. I ended up growling; cursing at the fabric before grabbing it and ripping it clean in two. I guess looking back, that was the point in which everything went completely weird—or right I guess, depending on how you look at it. Glenn stopped moving and climbed from my lap, kneeling on the floor with his head down and his hands stuffed under his knees and he was trembling—not in the good way either, he was shaking as if I was going to get up and clobber him. Confused I got down in front of him and lifted his head, we stared at each other for a few moments. The rest gets a little fuzzy, he seemed so legitimately scared that I told him if he was uncomfortable we could forget it and head to bed; he responded with "I'm just awaiting your orders—sir." Paul ran his hand over his head and it was easy for Chris to see that the bald man was lost to his memories. "Anyways, it came out that Glenn's father had abused him—not sexually, atleast I don't think so, I didn't and don't ask many questions about that—and that Glenn equated pain with love. That night it was touch and go for the both of us, my first experience with a guy and for Glenn his first experience where he found out that love doesn't equal pain or vice versa. Not long after that I moved out here with them under the pretext that I needed a job. Glenn and I fooled around and one day while doing his net surfing Glenn came across a site dedicated to BDSM. Not gonna lie, I was hesitant but we gave it a try and it worked."

"So he offered to be the slave?"

"Not slave, I don't own Glenn. He's my sub, my bottom but still my equal. You need to learn the difference." Paul's voice got snappy and he growled as he looked back down at the sandwich he had been working on.

The bread was smashed thinner than a piece of paper and mustard and ketchup mixed oozed from the sides like coagulated blood. Chris swallowed what words had been on his tongue and looked towards the door; wondering for the first time what was taking Glenn so long.

***

Glenn sat Matt down on the bed carefully; grinning and pushing his silky hair away from his face as the younger man slumbered. At some point in the short walk from his room to Matt's, he had fallen asleep; snuggling against Glenn's shoulder and wrapping an arm around Glenn's throat. Gently Glenn unhooked Matt's arm and laid it across his stomach as he reached over and pulled the sheet up to Matt's waist. A smile curved the plump petals of his lips and Glenn bent down, pressing a quick kiss to them before straightening up to leave.

"H-hey. You never did answer my question." The sleepy sentence was said with the barest hint of a pout and Glenn turned around, watching as Matt pushed himself into a sitting position and stretching his arms over his; exposing the smooth expanse of his stomach. "How did you know?"

"How could I not?" Glenn countered as he stood there, staring down as Matt yawned and tried to glare at him at the same time.

"It's not written on my forehead, nor did I ever say anything about it. So how did you know?"

"How did your husband not know?"

Matt opened his mouth to say something but snapped it closed again, a deep flush on his face.

"He doesn't understand." Matt said quietly, "Hell I don't even understand myself."

Glenn stayed quiet, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and just watched as Matt seemed to be fighting with himself over something; his fists balled up in his lap and his body twitching.

"I-I don't get how I can get off on the fucking humiliation of being tied up, of being tortured." Matt finally blurted out, his face crimson and hot as he looked up and locked gazes with Glenn. "I just remember the first time. I-I had done some stupid stunt that my old man raked over the coals for. He was screaming and calling me all sorts of names, then when he asked me why I did it, I just said 'why not' and he laid a helluva punch to the side of my head. I crumpled to the floor and stayed down, curled up in the fetal position as he continued to yell and curse at me. Not because his words or his single hit hurt me, but because I suddenly found myself with the worst hardon I had ever had. I felt so dirty; slinking off to my room and jerking in shower to thoughts of being yelled at and slapped around." Tears started to prick Matt's eyes but Glenn still stayed quiet; feeling that younger man needed to get it off his chest. "I remember lying to my first girlfriend after a fight, saying that the sight of her flushed face and heaving breasts had gotten me all hot and bothered when she noticed a tent in pants, b-but it wasn't that, it was the nasty, vile words coming from her mouth. I've tried so hard to tamp down on it, to lock it away and just be normal…"

"Why?" Glenn asked softly.

"Why?! Because no one wants to be with someone that only gets a boner because they're being yelled at or because they're being hit. I thought I had finally managed with Chris to put a stop to it…I didn't need those things to get it up for him—I mean I still feel like I perform better after we fight but I don't need it. And then today…I-I just…all those feelings and urges came back. It was like I was just waiting for the right person to bring them back…to bring me back to life." Matt furrowed his brow and shook his head, "That doesn't make sense. Hell I don't even know what I'm saying; I truly am fucked in the head. I cheated on my husband and with a man that I haven't even known for three days."

"A person can never truly deny the desires that eat away at the soul, you can try but in the end it's like a stick of dynamite; all it takes is the tiniest spark to send everything sky high and reduce everything near it and around it to rubble."

"Tch, I've already done that." Matt mumbled as he picked at the sheet on the bed.

"I wouldn't say that," Glenn leaned over and tugged the dark haired angle into his lap; holding him close and running his large warm hands up and down his back. "Your husband seemed pretty adamant about learning…"

"Yea but Paul's right, for all of Chris' blustering and swagger he's not got what it takes. I-I've tried…but it always end up the same, me topping and doing what I want him to do to me—watered down of course, mainly just some biting and teasing."

Glenn continued to rub Matt's back, listening as the espresso eyed Southerner tried to make sense of what had happened and what was put in motion to happen. Whether he realized it or not, he was still the bottom in his marriage, he did what his husband wanted and when he wanted; all that was missing was the discipline aspect that Matt seemed to crave.

"You still haven't answered me." Matt said again; only this time his voice was sulky, his hair falling into his face and covering the blushing cheeks from Glenn's view.

"It was there for anyone that knows what to look for. Your mannerisms, your obedience to your husband without question." Glenn finally admitted; his hand slipping up to the base of Matt's skull and gripping a hand full of dark locks and tilting Matt's head back. "To be honest I wasn't certain, but when I seen the way my words about spanking you affected you I decided to push further to see how far you'd go; if you only liked it rough or if you were part of the small few that like to be controlled—fully dominated. I have to say that I was surprised, not many like the feel of the collar on their skin; they don't like being reminded that they are subject to their partners will."

"The-the collar makes me feel safe." Matt murmured. "It makes me feel wanted."

"Is that why you wear this?" Glenn asked as he reached up and ran his fingers over the ball chain that just barely bit into the soft flesh of Matt's throat.

Matt nodded; his fingers sliding up and toying with the heavy pendant. "I trick myself into thinking that it's a collar; it helps me get through sometimes." He admitted softly.

A large yawn stretched Matt's lips and Glenn smirked as the dark haired wild cat fought to stay awake like a child on Christmas Eve. He shifted and laid Matt back down, tucking the covers in around him and pushing down on his shoulder when Matt tried to sit back up.

"Rest." The word was a command and if Matt thought about fighting it he didn't show it; he just laid back, nestling down into the sheets. Glenn trailed the back of his hand over Matt's cheek and smiled when Matt pressed against his hand.

"Don't go…"

The pleading sound in Matt's voice had Glenn giving in and climbing onto the bed with him; wrapping the smaller man in his arms and holding him close as he started to drift off to sleep. Glenn's fingers tangled in the ebony tresses and he watched as Matt sunk lower and lower into the deep untroubled sleep that Glenn was certain he hadn't had in long time. It wasn't just the domination that Matt craved, but the deep feeling of safety that giving himself over to someone completely. Inwardly Glenn hoped that Chris would able to step up and be the dominate entity that Matt needed but deep down he doubted it; but then perhaps there were ways around it so that not only could Matt get the security that he desperately needed but also Chris would finally see what drew his husband to this lifestyle like a moth to a flame. Once Glenn was sure that Matt was completely out he untangled from him and slid from the bed; running his fingers through Matt's hair one more time before silently padding out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where silence hung on the air between Paul and Chris; the tension to thick that it made Glenn's skin crawl. Without a word he took a seat at the table and stared at the blonde man across from him; taking in every facial feature, every movement and every nervous or unintentional tick. It was obvious to Glenn that they were going to have to reverse the roles, something that he dreaded yet looked forwards too at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was a quiet affair that found Chris watching the way Paul and Glenn interacted rather than eating. On the surface they seemed like best friends, ribbing one another and taking cheap shots, taunting each other with eye rolls and snorts. If he hadn't of seen Glenn on his knees awaiting commands, Chris never would have imagined—even in his wildest dreams—that the tall man like to be dominated in such a way that he'd willingly put himself in someone else's power and allow himself to tied up and abused. Chris himself like to bottom, like to play 'the woman' when he and Matt made love, but he couldn't see letting Matt tie him up and torture him. He grimaced just thinking about it. The fact that Matt hid that part of himself away caused Chris some concern and he wondered what else his husband was keeping from him. Chris scowled down at his sandwich as he replayed his and Matt's entire relationship; looking for some sign that he might have over looked, some small tip off that Matt liked to be treated as a pet. Nothing stood out other then when he had first seen Matt; he had just jumped ship from WCW and had noticed the handsome brunette standing silently behind a willowy, mouthy blond, his eyes cast downwards and his hands clasped in front of him. It hadn't meant anything at the time, Chris had seen him on tv and he had that brooding air, so he figured that the kids' gimmick wasn't really gimmick after all.

A hand on his shoulder jerked Chris from his thoughts and he looked up with slightly wide eyes; having forgotten that he was sitting in a kitchen that wasn't his own with two men that weren't his family or friends. Glenn had left the room and Chris wondered how long he'd been in his own little world but was damned if he was going to ask and make himself look more like a fool.

"C'mon blondie, we have some work to do."

The gruff timber of the tall man's voice made Chris shiver and he found himself complying wordlessly; his mind questioning him the entire way up the stairs and down the hall. Once more he found himself standing in the black and blood red room, eyeing the decorations skeptically as he tried to keep them from straying to the hanging bar that his husband had practically dangled from not that long ago. It was as if the room swallowed all sound, only the barest hint Pauls' deep breaths stirring the air. One of the black drapes suddenly moved and Glenn stepped into the middle of the room. He was bare-chested with his strong, muscled legs encased in tight, shiny leather and around the thick column of his neck a wide collar hugged; the sinfully black accessory accented by gleaming silver studs while matching cuffs adorned his wrist. When he turned a stiff length of leather hung down his spine, rings and locks clicking quietly as he dropped gracefully to his knees; his rounded rump sitting on the heels of his feet and his head bowed obediently. Paul moved from besides Chris to behind Glenn, tapping his broad shoulders and securing each offered wrist to the leather at his back. If the position was uncomfortable Glenn didn't show it, didn't even move to look up at the man standing over him. Chris swallowed and watched as Paul ran his hand gently and lovingly over Glenn's head and down his neck to rest in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"First things first." Paul spoke suddenly; shattering the silence and causing Chris to wrench his gaze away from the kneeling man. "Have you every done this or anything like this before?"

Chris shook his head; his cheeks pinkening when Paul took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He nudged Glenn's elbow and the trussed man stood; his mouth silent and his eyes still pointed towards the ground.

"Well then…" Paul pursed his lips; eyeing Chris critically before speaking again. "I guess we should find your comfort level before we go any further. Strip."

"Wha—what?!?!" Chris screeched, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Strip."

"Why?" He demanded, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the taller man.

"The easiest way to find your comfort level is to put you through what you'll be putting your husband through." Paul said matter-a-factly.

"How?" Chris blustered.

"Because I'm a firm believer in equality…"

"Equality? Riiight. This from the man that ties up his partner." Chris scoffed, his eyes once more wandering over to Glenn and wondering how the large man could stay so still and quiet.

"I don't do anything to Glenn that I wouldn't do myself. You need to learn the difference between causing pain edged pleasure and flat out abuse."

"I personally don't see the difference. You're tying someone up and forcing them to bend to your will. It's little more than rape."

Paul massaged his temples and sighing loudly.

"Look, what part of 'I don't make Glenn do what I wouldn't do' didn't you get? Everything is consensual. If he starts to feel uncomfortable with something he simply says the safe word and we stop."

"Y'know what, maybe this is a bad idea. Matt and I have gotten along fine the way we are…"

"You did, but did you see how quickly he gave control over to someone that knew what he wanted?" Paul pressed as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "If you want to worry daily about him finding someone to give him what he obviously so desperately needs then fine, it's none of my business."

The carelessly tossed statement managed to quell Chris' tongue and he bit his lip as he pictured Matt curling and arching for someone else the way he had for Glenn. Anger built up and he angrily tore his shirt off and started to fumble with the buckle on his jeans, only stopping when he felt a large hand cover his. He looked up and seen Paul staring down at him; idly wondering how the large man moved so quietly before scowling and pulling away.

"You told me to strip."

"Leave the pants. I don't think I have any leathers that would fit you."

"Fine." Chris sighed, "Now what?"

"Cuffs."

"What?"

"Cuffs. I'm going to put cuffs on you."

"And what are those for? I like handcuffs. Matt and I used them on our honeymoon."

"Hmmm." Paul looked over at Glenn and let his eyes trail over the large man, taking each and every detail. "Alright, what about a collar? Do you think you can handle having a collar on?"

"Tch, I wear choker necklaces. I think I can handle a collar." Chris said with a snort.

Paul nodded his head and got up from his spot on the bed, moving over to one of the walls and pushing away one of the inky coverings. When he turned around he had a simple brown length of leather in his hand; the cold brass buckle glinting in the flicking candles that Chris just realized were the only things lighting the room. The closer the big man got, the more the inanimate object he held seemed to writhe with life of its own. Chris worried his lip; watching the collar dangle and sway with each lumbering step Paul took. _It's no different than the leather necklaces you used to wear. _His mind screamed as he felt a cold sweat pop out on his skin. The minute the cool material touched his skin Chris jerked back and shook his head.

"N-no. I won't be collared like a dog." Chris rubbed his throat, eyeing the lifeless leather with disdain and just a hint of fear.

"How do you expect to put one on your husband if you can't wear one yourself?" Paul said quietly.

"What about you?" Chris challenged. "Would you wear one?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Paul nodded his head and started to slide the length around his neck, his eyes passive as he moved to buckle it.

"No, have Glenn put it on you."

With a shoulder shrug Paul moved over and undone Glen's wrists, massaging the shoulders as Glenn lightly shook feeling back into his numbed extremities. After a couple of minutes Paul handed the collar to Glen and knelt down, holding completely still as the leather panted man looped the brown length around his neck and buckled it in place. Chris furrowed his brow but stayed quiet as Glenn moved back to his place by the bed and stood silently.

"See, I can wear one as well. What's good enough for the goose is good enough for the gander."

"Yea well…" Chris trailed off and rubbed at his throat where the collar would have laid; pursing his lips in thought. "I just think a collar is degrading and I won't wear one."

Paul sighed deep and wondered again if maybe he wasn't barking up the wrong tree with this, but the determined glint in the blond's eyes he knew that if he stopped now then the shorter man would protest long and loud until he either got his way or Paul bound and gagged him before tossing him back into his own room. He heard Glenn moving around and looked over; it wasn't like him to move around without asking when they were in scene. The bare-chested man was staring down at his feet obediently but his normally still hands were rubbing against the shiny leather; the tiny movement emitting a soft squeak and he was shifting from foot to foot in an almost nervous way.

"Speak." Paul commanded quietly. "Enlighten me as to why you're moving without permission."

Glenn brought his head up and stared directly at Chris, his mis-matched gaze boring holes into the oceanic eyes that were regarding him in a mixture of curiosity and just a tad of disdain.

"Your husband…Matt," Glenn tripped over the name, his voice soft as he continued, "The collar to him represents safety, want, desire. Have you ever stopped and wondered about his choice of neckwear? The tight fit of the ball chain that leaves those pretty indentations on his flesh? I bet you'd feel differently about a collar if you watched how he reacts to having one put on him, how his breathing hitches even though he goes completely still." As Chris stood worrying his bottom lip Glenn turned and looked at Paul, softening his words even more as he addressed the taller man. "Maybe if we had him actually put a collar on Matt, maybe it change his mind."

"Why do you think that?"

"There's no trust between you and him, no reason to feel safe. B-but if he were to collar Matt and Matt collar him, it could prove different." Glenn's words trailed off and he dropped his eyes back to the floor.

Paul flicked his gaze between the two men; finally resting on Glenn with a smile tilting his lips as a thought crossed his mind.

"Go fetch him then."

With a nod Glenn moved silently and quickly from the room; the passing of his body not enough to stir the curtains or even cause the flame on the candles to flicker. Before an awkward silence could develop Glenn was back with Matt in tow; the dark haired man rubbing his eyes and yawning as he moved. Paul and moved him and himself over to a corner that was partially curtained off and motioned for Chris to stay quiet when it looked like he was going to say something. Glenn maneuvered him over to the bed and pressed down on his shoulder, silently commanding him to sit. Without hesitation or word Matt complied, his eyes immediately cutting to the floor where he seemed suddenly enthralled with his bare feet. Chris started to walk over but Paul put a hand on his elbow, shaking his head at the blond. It was easy to see that Matt hadn't noticed them standing in the far corner of the room and was doing what he had been trained to do. A small flame of jealously ignited in the pit of Chris' stomach as he watched Glenn running his large hand over Matt's head and down his neck before moving to stand in front of him. When the tall man moved away a glint of metal in his hand caught Chris' eye and when he peered closer he seen that it was Matt's pendant that he always wore; the pointed tip swaying minutely like a tiny pendulum.

"Hey…" Matt started before he clamped his mouth shut.

Glenn reached out and gently patted Matt's cheek, tilting his head as he raised his fisted hand and swung the dangling pendant ever so lightly.

"You have no need for this." He stated calmly.

Matt looked like he wanted to argue but still the brunette kept his lips clamped tight, his hands now clenching the edge of the mattress. With a careless flick of the wrist Glenn sent the shiny piece of metal into one of the corners and motioned for Matt to stand. Jerkily he complied, his eyes darting around to see if he could find that treasured trinket on the floor. Glenn steered Matt back over to the suspended wrist spreader, locking the dangling leather cuffs about Matt's strong wrists and giving them a tug to make sure they held. Like a vulture Glenn circled, touching Matt's shoulders, his stomach before finally stopping behind him and wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. His fingers played with the hem of Matt's shirt and even from where Chris was standing he could see that his husband was starting to have difficulty breathing right.

"Is this one of your favorite shirts?" Glenn asked lowly; his gravelly growl faintly landing in Chris' ear.

Matt shook his head no but Chris knew he was lying, it was on his own shirts; a mock design that never made it and the only one in existence. A loud 'zippssspp' filled the room and Chris bit his lip as tears sprung unwillingly to Matt's eyes. The shirt had been ripped clean in two and even as it fluttered to the ground Chris was making a mental note to grab the tattered pieces when they left and have one of the seamstresses try to put it back together. As if from thin air Glenn produced a blindfold and tied it securely over Matt's eyes; trailing his fingertips over Matt's throat and down to his chest where he pinched at dusky copper nubs of Matt's nipples. A cry that sounded more pained than anything welled in the silence and Chris continued to worry his lip as he watched Glenn work. After a few more minutes of twisting and pulling, Glenn looked over his shoulder at Chris and jerked his head in a 'c'mere' gesture. Large hands on his back shoved him towards the two men and Chris stumbled forwards, glancing back over his shoulder and glaring at Paul.

"W—"

Chris' sentence was cut off by Glenn covering his mouth and shaking his head. With an eyeroll Chris nodded and Glenn's hand fell away and he moved over to one of the glass topped tables and picked up a feathered crop, tilting his head and smirking when Chris eyed it like some sort of exhibit in a museum. Glenn pressed the leather wrapped handle into Chris' palm and stepped away, motioning for Chris to stand behind Matt. As if reluctant Chris moved slowly, his eyes drifting over Matt's body and wondering how he could just let someone do this him.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you questions. If I feel you're lying you're going to get punished. Understand?" Glenn barked gruffly as he reached out and tweaked one of Matt's nipples.

"Y-yes sir." Matt whimpered, arching towards Glenn instinctively.

"Good boy." Glenn bent his head and laved the abused area; wringing a broken moan from the immobile man. "I just want to know more about you." Glenn purred as he moved around to where Chris was standing. "Who trained you to be such a good and obedient boy?"

"An ex, his name is Adam sir."

Glenn looked over at Chris and questioned silently if it were true. When he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'I guess so', Glenn ran one hand down Matt's spine and palmed one of the full globes of his ass, digging his fingers into the firm flesh.

"That's not the whole truth is it? Someone else left their mark on you, I can see it in your eyes, something's warring in your mind." Glenn's fingers dug deeper, and Chris bit his lip was he watched with growing arousal as Matt danced and wriggled in his restraints as whimpers and mewls fell fast and thick from between his full lips.

"We called hi-him Grel. He was-was showing Adam the ropes and I was the training dummy." Matt gasped; throwing his head back and let out a string of slutty expletives, "I was his gift for being a quick study."

Glenn nodded his head and rubbed his palm over the red marks, massaging the quivering hump and nipping at the back of Matt's neck.

"I must find these men and thank them." He breathed into Matt's ear, moistening the shell with molten pants. "Other than those two have you ever been the pet of someone else?"

"No."

"If you weren't married, would you stay and be my pet?"

Chris reached out and grabbed Glenn's arm, pulling at him until the large man abandoned his pursuit of Matt's throat and sensitive skin by his ears and stared at him. Chris narrowed his eyes and frowned, trying to get across that he didn't like Glenn's line of questioning.

"Yes."

With a small smirk Glenn turned his attention back to Matt, settling both his large hands on Matt's hips, swiveling so that he was grinding just lightly against the ample and curvaceous backside; groaning hotly against the smooth skin of Matt's shoulder.

"Would you leave your husband?"

"N-no." Matt whimpered, rolling his head to the side and clamping his teeth onto his arm and moaning deep in his throat before releasing his hold on the muscle.

Glenn laid an open palmed smack to Matt's ass, growling as he grabbed a handful of the chocolately curls and pulled Matt's head backwards.

"You do not mark yourself." He reprimanded, landing another slap to the rounded backside just scant inches above the first. "I will leave any and all marks on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Matt mewled.

"I don't think you do." Glenn motioned Chris to come to him and mimed flicking the crop.

Chris shook his head, his eyes wide as his husband thrashed and pleaded incoherently. Glenn narrowed his eyes and flicked his dual color orbs from the crop to Matt's ass, warning clear in his gaze. Hesitantly Chris stepped forwards, his hand trembling as he raised the crop. He was concentrating so hard on the task at hand that Chris never noticed Glenn moving around to stand behind him until one of Glenn's large hands wrapped around his wrist and repositioned it so that it was more of a swinging motion than a hacking one. Chris wrenched his wrist free and glared; making the large man grin and shake his head. He bit down hard on his lip and reared his hand back, landing the flat leather head against Matt's left cheek; a red welt forming quickly and Matt cried out loud, a whine in his voice as he begged and pleaded.

"Now do you understand?"

Matt nodded, sobbing as he arced and danced; his hair sticking to his back, neck and face. The sting of the slap reverberated up Chris' arm and he shook the tingling appendage, forgetting to move away and accidentally landing more hits to Matt's abused back side; making him prance and mewl. Glenn grabbed Chris' waist and pulled him back a couple of paces, putting himself between the two men.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He murmured in Matt's ear as he started to massage gently. "Now where were we....right, your husband. Would you willingly let him do these things to you? Do you trust him enough?"

"I-I-I don't know." Matt admitted, his head dropping down to rest on his chest.

"So you would forsake this life to stay with your husband even though it meant a lifetime of suppressed desires and mediocre sex?"

"Yes sir."

Tears were thick in Matt's voice and Chris finally had enough, shoving Glenn out of the way and scrabbling at the cuffs on Matt's wrists. The large man slowly strode over to the bed and picked up the collar that had been discarded during their initial confrontation. He turned and watched silently as the two men moved and rubbed against one another, one trying to reach the buckles on the restraints and one just craving the contact of the man that he'd make himself miserable for. After a couple of minutes of listening to string of mixed curses and moans Glenn moved over and pulled one of Chris' hands away from the cuffs, pressing the braided leather cord into his palm and walking away. With a confused arch of his eyebrows Chris brought the piece to eye level and noticed the words that were inscribed on the back of the inky heart_. For he that would willingly give me control of his body I give him control of my heart. _He turned around to say something to Glenn but nothing but empty space met his eyes; even Paul seemed to have vanished, leaving him and Matt alone. A bright glimmer from the red flooring caught his eye and when he looked down he seen the key for the restraints lying at his feet. More confused than ever he bent down and snatched it up, quickly fitting it into the locks and releasing Matt's arms. As he had watched Glenn do on tape he slowly worked the stiff muscles, eliciting more groans and whimpers and from his husband. As he worked his cerulean eyes kept drifting to the leather necklet that he had dropped as he undone Matt's arms. It was simple really, there was a normal necklace clasp on it, but it had the option of having a lock placed on the links to keep it from leaving the throat.

"Matty?" He asked softly, his mind made up as he continued to watch Matt sit quietly with his head bowed even though the blindfold had never been removed.

"Yes sir?"

"Will you allow me to take you as my own and give you what you need, to complete you?" The words were shaky and he wasn't even sure where they had come from but they felt right and he held his breath as he waited for Matt to respond.

Matt opened his mouth to speak but it was easy to see that there were no words to express what Matt was thinking. A crystal tear worked it's way from under the blindfold and down his cheek as he nodded, a choked breath issuing from him almost silently. Even though his hands were shaking horribly, Chris brought the collar up and slid it around Matt's neck, the clasp facing him as he fumbled with the heavy duty lobster claw finding. With a low growl he picked up one of the locks that had come from the restraints and overlapped them so that could slide the deceptively small lock through them. The tumblers clicked and clinked closed and slowly so that he didn't give Matt any type of friction burn Chris rotated it until the heart dangled against the hollow of Matt's throat. A deep whimper that sounded like it had been ripped from the catacombs of Matt's soul escaped his plump lips and took them roughly as he gripped the elastic strap of the blindfold and pulled it off, sending it flying somewhere behind him as he continued to ravage his husbands mouth. When air got so thin that darkness was edging on both their lines of vision Chris pulled away and panting and threaded his fingers through Matt's hair, pulling his head back sharply and sinking his teeth into the thundering pulse; ripping skin and leaving his mark. He lapped at the bleeding bite before pulling away and pressing a light kiss on Matt's parted lips, painting them crimson with his own blood.

"Come Matt, its time for bed."

Chris pushed himself to his feet and held a hand out for Matt to grab, steadying him when he wobbled for a moment. With fingers linked they made the short trek down to their room and tumbled down onto the bed, neither caring that the sun was still high in the sky; they after all had more important things to do and neither one noticing Glenn and Paul hovering just down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Bear with me readers, I know that there are those that believe that things are black and white when it comes to tops and bottoms in the BDSM world. While a natural 'top' is always considered better, there are many more just as good ones that are 'created' by curiosity and desire. I myself am a natural sub--probably TMI I know, but the way Chris/Matt's relationship is in this more of an accounting of natural bottom trying to find their top and the person they're with trying to be the person. Will it work? Maybe. Can it work. Yes if the desire is there. Does Chris have that desire. Perhaps, but you'll have to keep reading to find out._

_With all that said, ENJOY! my lovelies. Also if you like this story look up 'I do not seek, I find' by Slashburd._

* * *

"It's not going to work."

"Who says?"

"I say."

"And since when are you right about anything?"

"Since I made you my bitch."

Glenn narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, knowing that Paul had only said it to be a smart ass but the derogatory term still cut deep. His sudden moody silence had Paul drawing the only slightly shorter man to him and wrapping his large arms around him, one of his hands moving up and cupping the back of Glenn's head as his fingers massaged gently. It wasn't often that they touched one another intimately outside of Glenn's room for fear that Mark would stumble upon them. It wasn't that they were afraid of Mark's reaction, he did know after all; but he didn't approve. Glenn had confided in him at one point about what had happened while he was away and that made the large auburn haired man extremely protective. So neither one had any doubt that if he knew the extent of their relationship that Paul would end up splattered all over the ground somewhere riddled with buck shot. After a couple minutes Paul moved Glenn arms length back and stared into the deceptively strong features. Glenn looked like he could take a lot of bullshit and walk it off, but it was the exact opposite. He had a gentle soul and large heart that often led to him bringing hurt wild animals into the house and nursing them back to health before returning them back to the wild.

"I didn't mean it." Paul said quietly as he rubbed his arms up and down Glenn's arms.

Glenn still stayed quiet, his eyes trained on some spot on the wall over Paul's head and he briefly wondered if he had managed to bring back some forgotten snippet of Glenn's past that should have been forgotten. When he was quiet Paul could swear that he could see things in Glenn's eyes; sad, painful things that no person should ever have to deal with and it made Paul strengthen his resolve to be one of the people that Glenn could always confide in, could always trust.

"Everyone has the potential to be a dom." He said quietly, catching Paul off guard. "Just because he's not normal dom material doesn't mean anything......it's there--hidden--but there."

"Did you see how much he bucked striking him with the crop? I just don't think that it's going to end well for them. I think maybe we've done them more harm than good."

"You know as well as I do that there is no black and white. Yes a good dom isn't taught, but anyone can become one if the need and desire is strong enough. And that's all the matters. He wants to be the person that his husband wants and needs."

"That's all well and good, but he doesn't have the stomach to stay that way. I give this two or three weeks tops and then he's going to break down and go back to the way things were, leaving his husband in a tighter spot than he was in to begin with. Could you--if I stopped giving you what you're used to--go back to the way things were, with us being just friends?" Paul's voice dropped a notch and he curled his fingers under the impossibly tight leather waist band, dragging Glenn to him and pressing their chests together tightly and nipping at the pale lips that were parted in argument. "Tell me, could you?" He breathed against the hot petals.

Glenn shivered and closed his eyes, swallowing hard and savoring the familar weight of the one person he could knew he could trust not to hurt him for their own gain. Slipping back into his submissive mode Glenn held his tongue; after all the question was rhetorical, both men knew that he'd never be able to go back to what he was, to who he was. Their intimate moment was broken up by loud throat clearing. As one they turned, both their eyes dropping to the floor when they seen Mark standing there with his arms crossed over his wide chest and a frown twisting his lips.

"I know that I'm not the only one here that knows how to swing a goddamned hammer." He grumbled as he flicked his eyes from the top of Glenn's head down to his feet. "And I know that I have asked repeatedly that you keep yer depraved sexual activities confined to y'alls room and out of sight of the guests..."

"C'mon Mark, we weren't doing anything, were we Glenn." Paul said; nudging the half naked man in the ribs lightly.

"We really weren't Mark, I swear it."

Mark quirked an eyebrow but let it drop; he honestly didn't care what they did in their free time, their relationship was their buisness but he didn't want to see it. The sight of his little brother standing shirtless with a spiked collar on his neck and jangling cuffs on his wrists was almost too much for him to bear, but he had long ago promised to keep his thoughts to himself where it was concerned. The two stood there, Glenn with his head down and Paul looking everywhere but at him. With an annoyed sighed, Mark rubbed his eyes.

"Look, just-just get dressed and meet me downstairs. In case you have forgotten we have some cabins to fix. I'm not going to be the only one around here busting my ass while you two do whatever in the hell you do." Neither Paul or Glenn moved and Mark let out a long suffering sight. "Do I have to explain it in smaller words for you two?"

Paul shook his head and with a light tap to Glenn's lower back they both moved down the hall, leaving Mark watching them with a curious expression. He knew they were messing around from the beginning--it wasn't hard to see, Paul was always touching Glenn when he thought no one was looking and his little brother had never been able to hide anything. With a head shake Mark turned and walked down to the main floor, his lips pursed in thought as he stared out of the large bay window. Like every other time he had come across Paul and Glenn in their leathers and play gear it made him realize how much his little brother had changed and it burned him from the inside out to know that the creepy fucker that had seemed more at home in a coffin than around live people was the cause. With a growl that had turned the strong knees of many a man it was directed at, Mark slammed his fist into the wall; making a nice size hole in the plaster and breaking the skin of his knuckles.

The bright crimson against the deep tan skin caught Marks' eye and he watched as it oozed up and sluggishly trailed over the sides of his fingers and plopped to the floor; marking the worn wooden planks like morbid rain. Mark watched as if transfixed as the bright drops darkened and congealed; his mind drifting back to other times where the thick life's essence had dripped and gushed from himself, from his brother, from those that had gotten tangled up in his one of his black moods. The sounds of creaking boards brought him back from the dark and brooding and imaginings and he turned around, shoving his wounded hand deep into his pocket as Glenn strode into the room, his chest still bare, but the clinging tight leather pants--not that Mark had been looking and/or fantasizing about peeling them down those strong legs--replaced by worn and ripped denim; his feet housed in dirty and scuffed tan steel toed boots. Around his waist sat his tool belt, the heavy implements weighing it down and dragging the front of Glenn's jeans down a notch, showing off the slight hip indents that Mark knew v'd down to the heavy length that had become a mind devouring phantom ever since Mark had accidentally walked in on him coming out of the shower.

"You ok there Mark?"

The sound of his brothers' gruff voice laced with soft concern snapped Mark out of his funk and he smiled, playfully shoving Glenn back a pace.

"Yer gunna fry out there with no shirt on." He teased, flicking one of Glenn's nipples and biting his lip when Glenn shivered.

"Well, I need some color. You on the other hand look like a piece of tanned leather, any more sun and you'll be a walking mummy."

Glenn raised his arms out in front of him and made some awful moaning sounds; his mouth hanging slack jawed and his bald head tilted to the side. With another playful shove Mark laughed, watching as a gentle smile stretched across his brothers face, transforming the intimidating countenance and making him look younger and even more handsome in Mark's eyes. Aware that he was staring Mark shook his head and turned back towards the window; blocking the hole he had made and also hiding the heat on his cheeks.

"We're going out to cabin four today, it needs the most work." He said roughly, forcing his mind away from the dark and twisted thoughts that had been slowly taking over his mind.

Glenn didn't say anything back to him but Mark could see him nodding his head in the reflection of the glass. The shiny pane showed Glenn turn and leave the room, his steps almost quiet on the ancient creaking boards. With a sigh Mark laid his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes when he seen Glenn moving through the sun dappled yard, the leaves of the trees casting shadows until they finally swallowed him from Mark's sight.

"Yer sick Mark, fucking sick. That's yer brother, yer own flesh and blood." He murmured almost sadly as he pushed away and followed the same path Glenn had taken only minutes earlier, still berating himself for thinking thoughts that he had no right to think.

***

Chris stared down at the man beneath him; chewing his lip raw as his movements slowed. His cheeks turned crimson when he noticed Matt staring at him through his lust glazed eyes with a bit of concern. Things had started off so well, Chris had mimicked what he had seen Glenn do, lashing Matt's wrists together with one of his extra belts, pinching and biting sensitive skin but soon he felt uneasy; and he had the sneaky suspicion that Matt knew it as well. He stilled completely, staring down at the face of the man he loved so much and wondering when it changed--it seemed to Chris that since he found out that sinfully black part of Matt's soul that he changed in some way; his face more gaurded and his lips and tongue silent out of need to keep some things hidden instead of simply having nothing to say.

"Chris, we don't have to..."

"No dammit! I want to, I want to be the person you need so that you don't have to go out looking for someone to do this." Chris cried, his lips caught between a scowl and an extremely sad pout, "It killed me to watch Glenn with his hands on you, to watch as you gave over to him and let him touch that part of you that you couldn't even trust me with." Angry tears started to fall, and he scrubbed them away with the back of his hand; schooling his face in a hard scowl to keep from breaking down completely. "How many others Matt? How many others have seen that side, have laid their hands on your body? How many other collars have you worn without my knowledge?"

"None."

"You're lying......tell me you're lying Matty." Chris pleaded, more tears gathering as he cupped Matt's face. "Please tell me that you're lying, that you haven't been forcing yourself to be with me, that you haven't been making yourself miserable."

"Chris," Mat struggled to sit up and Chris helped him; pulling on the looped belt and helping him shift around until they were both comfortable. "Chrissy, I-I don't need this to be with you. I've been perfectly happy with you."

"Then why? Why did you so easily turn to him?"

"I don't know Chris, I-I just..." Matt took a deep breath and put his hand around Chris' neck, unable to go much further because of the belt holding them tightly. "I put it behind me, but the feelings, the automatic responses," Matt leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Chris', kissing the ticklish area of skin near his ear lobe. "I never meant to hurt you Chris, believe me.

Chris nodded and placed a small kiss on the end of Matt's nose before lifting Matt's arms from around his neck and toying with the leather that bound his husbands wrists. Snippets of Paul and Glenn's conversation came back to him and he raised his eyes from the worn brown leather to Matt's face; wetting his lips and taking a deep breath as he felt the tips of his ears starting to heat up to match the light rose color that graced his cheeks.

"Maybe if you-you showed me." He started; nibbling his bottom lip as he thought about how to phrase the next part of his request.

"Showed you what?" Matt's dark curls cascaded down one side of his face and over his shoulder as he tilted his head; a slightly confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what Chris was getting at.

"Y'know...this," Chris plucked at the belt; undoing the loop and freeing Matt's wrists as his face and ears turned a bright tomato red color. "Maybe if you showed me..done to me what you like, maybe I would understand better." Chris' voice had gotten steadily softer the more he spoke and closed his eyes as he prepared for Matt to reject his offer.

"I-I-I don't think I can do that..." Matt started, his eyes wide as he took in all the implications of Chris' request.

"Then tell me how I'm supposed to learn what you like Matty? I've learned everything else about you, show me--no teach me this. Please?"

"I really don't think--"

"Matt, I trust you." Chris curled Matt's fingers around the belt, holding Matt's now closed fist tightly between his hands.

The words, so simple and plain meant more than even the most eloquent speech. Matt looked down at the belt, how the dark brown contrasted with his tan skin and how it suddenly seemed like a live animal; twisting and writhing in his hand, waiting to strike--to attack the one man that meant more to him than his own life.

"Are you sure Chris." Matt asked smally as fear started to creep and coil in his belly.

"Matt, Dom-dom 101, a good dom is only as good as his sub makes him. Show me what you want, make me crave what you're craving and show me how to make you crave it." Chris' voice had dropped considerably and he started to slowly grind against Matt; pressing their chests together and nipping at Matt's plump lips. "Please Matty..."

Chris' whimpers coupled with his gyrating hips had Matt wrapping his arms tightly around Chris' waist and crushing them even closer still. Chris' hands tangled in Matt's hair, tugging gently as he bent his head in and bit at Matt's throat; moaning against the jumping pulse. Before his mind could become any more clouded Matt pulled away, his breathing nothing more than harsh pants that bathed Chris' face and neck with each loud puff.

"A-Ah need to know that you're really serious about this Christopher. Some of it's not pretty, not easy and it's going to be slow going." Matt said seriously. "Just because you watched Glenn and seen what he was doing doesn't mean you know what to do. Each person is different, has a different area of expertise. Glenn's might be his raw power, the physically submission might be what gets him off, while yours could be mental submission or even a mixture of the two. No two relationships with BDSM are the same love, it's what works for us, not what works for those around us." Matt uncoiled his arms and cradled Chris' face between his hands, kissing his eyes, nose and finally his lips.

"I'm serious Matt." Chris took Matt's left hand and twined their fingers; their matching golden rings clinking together quietly. "I want to be the only man in your life, to be the only one you need and I will do whatever it takes."

Matt nodded and picked up the discarded belt, running it through his hands as he thought back to his very first experience with being a sub.

_"On your knees boy." _

_He had been kicked in the back of his knees, forcing him to go down with a loud grunt and a snarl. Around him the others were staring and Matt felt his face go red. How dare he treat him this way? Who the fuck was he? Before he shout or curse at the blond man behind him a ball gag was shoved harshly into his mouth. As much as he wanted to fight, to yell and scream the old feeling that being completely dominated overtook him; making him moan almost sluttishly when his long brown hair was pulled hard. The derivative laughter of those around him didn't even register as his body switched onto autopilot; his hard on straining the loose fabric of his cargo pants._

_"Well lookie here boys, maybe there won't have to that much training involved with this one." Sharp teeth pierced his skin and Matt cried out, tensing against the two men who each held an arm and had twined one leg around his to render him completely imobile. "Warm him up for me boys."_

_With a flick of his pirate shirted arm Gangrel left them, and with sordid leers they all fell upon him, touching, teasing, tormenting and pushing his boundaries. By the time Gangrel had come back into the room Matt found himself trussed to a table spread eagle. With appreciative eyes he had been looked over and he knew then and there that he would do anything for the sadistic man in front of him, maybe not because he wanted to but because in the few short moments his hands had been on him, it had birthed a sick craving that Matt was sure would never lessen and never, ever leave him._

Matt shook his head and focused back on Chris, lips kicking up in a lopsided smirk as he took the belt and tossed it to the side.

"You're not going to use that?" Chris asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, that's something for later on. Right now, we're going to work on your listening skills." Matt practically purred. "On the bed Chris." He commanded gently; pushing Chris from his lap and scooting over to the edge.

With a shoulder shrug Chris complied, sitting cross-legged and watching as Matt moved over and dug through one of his bags. They had moved into Chris room; his bed was a few inches bigger and allowed them to lay side by side comfortably. When Matt returned he had two of Chris' silk ties held in his hand. Curiously Chris looked on as Matt ran them over and over through his hands as his chocolate eyes flicked over Chris' face.

"Shirt off."

Wordlessly Chris did as commanded; slowly working the shirt up and over his head before tossing it aside with a grin as he rolled his shoulders. He heard Matt's breathing hitch and he teasingly ran his fingers down his chest and tweaked his nipples, whimpering softly. A light smack to his hands made him jerk and snapped his eyes back up to Matt's face, questioning him without word why he got hit.

"I didn't tell you to touch yourself." Matt said firmly, only the faintest tremor wavering his voice.

Chris dropped his hands into his lap and chewed his bottom lip as Matt continued to just stare at him quietly, the silk ties slipping through his hands rapidly again and again. Minutes wore on and Chris wondered if Matt was just toying with him, and with a scowl he opened his mouth to demand that Matt say something but Matt beat him to it.

"I didn't say speak either." Matt arched an eyebrow, and for a moment Chris wondered if Matt even knew what to do. "Lay back." The quiet words startled Chris and when he didn't obey right away Matt pushed on his chest until he was spread out.

Once more Matt just stared at him, his burning eyes raking Chris from head to waist and he struggled to stay still. Finally Matt moved in and straddled Chris' waist, placing the flat of his palm on the underside of Chris' chin and slowly trailing his hand down Chris' throat and over his chest, stopping at the dusky pink buds that had hardened all on their own during Chris' wait.

"I don't want to hurt you Chris." Matt said softly, the twist of one of the sensitive fleshy nubs belying the words. "But I wasn't taught any other way. I was taught roughly Chris, left bleeding and covered in cum and spit. I was forced to walk around private locker rooms and hotel room in nothing but a choke chain that would get cinched hard when I was in the wrong. I don't want to do that to you."

Matt trailed off and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and Chris felt warmth blossom in the pit of his stomach when he realized that Matt was going to open up all the way; trusting him with something that Chris wondered if he could even handle. Just thinking about it from what Matt had told him so far twisted his gut and made him want to curl his arms about his husband and hold him close; whisper in his ear that those days were gone and never to be repeated, to promise that he wouldn't be that way, that his hand would never fall in anger or out of the wrong reasons.

"Grel wasn't easy Chris. His idea of teaching, or rather training as he called it, the more it hurt the more likely you wouldn't do whatever you did to earn the pain. I can't lie, I do like being rough; I like being bit, I like my hair being pulled, scratching and even having my ass smacked. But this was something different, the hits were with belts laced with sliver studs that could shred skin if used right, my hands bound behind my back until I could have swore they would fall off. He delighted in making me beg, and in some deep, sick twisted part of me, I liked hearing my own voice pleading with him to let me cum, to let me do anything." Matt took another breath and opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Chris. "You said you trust me, do you trust me enough to make you do the same the thing?"

As much as Chris was afraid of Matt's words, of what he asked, Chris couldn't stop the small flame of curiosity that made him answer before he could properly think it through.

"Yes."

Even though Matt smiled at him the curiosity gave way to fear as Chris realized what he had just consented too and in the back of his mind he prayed that he had made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt nodded and took one of the silk ties and looped it around the ornate metal scrolled headboard and gently tied each hand in place, giving a tug to see if they'd give easily. Once he was assured that they wouldn't slip free he took the other tie and tied it over Chris' eyes, fitting the knot snugly against the back of Chris' head. He made a couple passes of his hand in front of Chris' face and when he was sure that Chris couldn't see he slipped down and sat on Chris's waist; trailing his fingers over the swell and curves of his muscles so lightly that they jumped and twitched. A slight moan whispered past Chris's lips and Matt bit down on his bottom lip hard to quell the answering moan that wanted to escape. The light touches continued with Matt working his way up to Chris' shoulders; flattening his palms and holding them just millimeters above Chris' skin, the warmth from Matt's palms ghosting along the tanned skin and making the blond man squirm.

The effect of the non-touching touches had Chris hardening beneath him and Matt forced himself to stay on point; telling him that Chris had asked for this. He bent his head and latched onto one of the small hard nub; biting down hard and sucking as his hands wandered over the warm expanse of Chris' stomach before moving down and curling under the waist band of Chris' pants and pulling the already stretched fabric away and snaking his hand underneath. The tips of his fingers brushed against the base of Chris' hard on and Matt bit the inside of his cheek when Chris jumped and mewled loudly. Teasingly Matt drew circles on the ticklish flesh around the base, every so often letting his fingers glide over the taunt and quivering organ; reveling in the noises that his touches were drawing forth.

Sweat had popped out on Chris' forehead and from the tilt of his lips Matt knew that he was getting frustrated with what was going on. Usually by then Matt already had his mouth fastened around the long, thick member; his cheeks hollowed out as he took as much as he could down his throat, but instead the material of Chris' pants and boxers were pulling and sliding against the engorged head. Slowly and deliberately Matt scooted down until he was sitting between Chris's feet, his hands wandering over the tensing calf muscles and down to the ticklish pads of Chris' feet. He lightly drug a nail up the middle of the arch, watching intently as Chris wriggled and tried to pull his feet away but unable to when Matt used his own legs to pin down Chris'.

Now completely immobile Matt scrutinized Chris every move, watching for some sign of a mental freak out. Well aware that they hadn't set a safe word yet Matt stayed utterly still, his espresso eyes tracking each breath and minute tick of Chris' face. After a couple minutes he leaned forwards and tugged lightly on the button up fly of Chris' pants, popping them slowly and moving the fabric aside so he could tease the jumping muscles.

"We need a safe word." He said suddenly; the sound of his voice making Chris jump.

"A-a safe word?" Chris voice was slightly gravelly from non-use and the tightening of Matt's hands on his thighs at the sound gave him some satisfaction.

"Yes, a safe word is a word you say in case you start to freak out. When you say it I stop, no if's, and's or but's about it."

"So like your name or something?" Chris panted as Matt started to inch his pants down.

"No, something that you wouldn't normally say in the heat of passion."

Chris' mind went from thinking of a word to the wonderful sensation of Matt's warm breath as it ghosted over the leaking head of his length, making him shiver and moan. Matt's hand brushed over his erection as his warm breath continued to puff against it and Chris bucked his hips towards Matt's hand desperately, unable to believe that he had gotten that hard from what little contact they had had. Matt laughed softly; running his hand over him teasingly, applying only the lightest of pressures and making Chris groan in frustrated need. Chris's freely leaking member ached and he thrust himself at Matt's hand again demandingly; growling when Matt took his hand away altogether.

"A safe word first before this goes any further." Matt reminded him gently as he leaned forwards again and drug the flat of his tongue over the straining head of Chris' cock.

"Ha-AM!" Chris' voice ascended sharply when he felt Matt swallow him down to the base.

With a chuckle that vibrated along the heavy organ Matt slowly started to bob his head, casting his eyes around the room for something he could use as a make shift cock ring. He wasn't planning on doing anything too heavy; he just wanted to test Chris' boundaries to see how far he could go before he broke down and begged for Matt to fuck to him. Matt pulled all the way off of Chris with a wet pop, nuzzling the twitching head as he skimmed his hands over Chris' inner thighs, prodding him to splay them as wide as he could. Without hesitation Chris complied, spreading them wide and rolling his hips in the hopes of getting the hot, moist feel of Matt's lips and teasing pressure of his talented tongue back on his aching cock. Instead Matt ceased all touching and Chris felt the bed shift as he got up.

"Matty?"

There was no answer and for a moment Chris felt his face burn as he imagined one of the caretakers coming in to switch the bed linens and finding him tied to the bed. Even though humiliation tinted his cheeks Chris couldn't deny the electric pulses of being found trussed naked and left to their wicked desires that pulsed through his body, going straight down to his groin and adding to the already throbbing ache. The bed dipped again and the burning palms of Matt's hands traveled insanely slow up the toned and muscled calves; coming to rest on either side of Chris' aching and leaking member and making him arch and moan into the light touches.

"First things first, I want to set some ground rules." Matt's voice was as low as it could go and it made Chris shiver, his stomach tightening when Matt's fingers trailed up over it. "If you're good and do what I tell you, when I tell you, you'll be rewarded." To prove his point Matt leaned down and lapped at the throbbing head, teasing the slit with his tongue and gathering the sparkling drops of precum. "But if you mouth off or refuse and I'll punish you." A stinging slap to the sensitive flesh of Chris' inner thigh made him yelp and he bucked, whimpering as Matt's hands then soothed away the worst of the pain. "And at anytime you feel that you're in over your head you say that word and it all stops. Understand?"

Chris nodded, unsure as to whether or not he was to speak. Matt shifted on the bed and for a minute their chests were pressed together and Chris couldn't stop himself from placing light kisses to the expanse of skin that was close to his lips. He felt Matt's hands scrabbling at the back of his head and he bent it forwards, resting his chin on his chest so that Matt would have more access to the silken knot. The move seem to please Matt and once the silk tie fell away Chris found his head being tilted back up and his lips lovingly caressed before Matt moved away. The discarded tie was drug slowly over his overheated skin, the cold sensation making him twitch and writhe as Matt trailed it over his erection. Whimpers and groans were coming steadily from his lips and now that he could see the effect they were having on his husband they were coming louder and faster.

"Sensation play was always my favorite." Matt purred as he continued to tease Chris with the tie.

Matt wound the silk around the base of Chris' member and up the shaft pulling it away and smirking as Chris tensed and threw his head back, moaning loudly. While he was still lost to the feeling Matt wrapped it back around the base, this time going under Chris' scrotum and making a tight knot.

"M-Matt?" Chris gasped as he snapped his head back up and stared down, eyeballing the deceptively strong material that was just barely the wrong side of comfortable where it hugged his body intimately.

His husband didn't respond and Chris started worry; his cold sweat from earlier once more gracing his brow and trickling down the back of his neck. Carefully and methodically Matt started to massage him, starting at his ankles and working his way up, his hands only brushing against that hard flesh that had turned an angry red color as more blood rushed to it. A frustrated cry wrung itself from the depths of Chris' being but he couldn't help but crave whatever Matt was going to do next. Matt's large hands worked their way up his ribcage, tweaking his nipples again before moving up to his throat to curl around lightly.

"Chrissy, I can't begin to tell you how pretty you look lying there, silent and obedient."

The words went straight to Chris' groin and he flushed when he realized that he'd do anything to keep the praise coming. With a start it hit him that that was what Matt was craving, it wasn't the pain, or even the being tied, it was the praise for doing something right, for being a 'good boy' and pleasing his lover before even thinking about himself. The promise of a reward for his good behavior was even secondary, Chris trusted Matt to not leave him trussed and hard and it spoke volumes about the depth of their relationship. Even as Matt's hands tightened on his throat Chris felt no fear, Matt could never hurt him--would never hurt him. Slowly Chris felt the air leave his lungs and he struggled to pull it back in but was only able to get a few shallow pulls and his eyes rolled back as a heady disembodied feeling washed over him. Whimpers and pleas that he couldn't be sure were coming from him, filled the room and he was only half aware of his body arching up and pressing against Matt's where they touched.

Suddenly the hands around his throat were gone and air rushed back in, making Chris dizzy and the throbbing in his neglected cock hit him like a run away train and he cried out when Matt's elbow brushed against it; sending an almost delicious amount of pain hazed pleasure coursing through him. Through his glaze eyes Chris was just able to see Matt sitting on his upper thigh, his own legs curled under him so that he was seated on his heels. A gentle, knowing smile was spread over his lips and Chris panted, rolling his hips and mewling quietly.

"There's so much farther I want to take this..."

"Then do it." Chris gasped as he arched up, sliding his now almost painful erection against the soft skin of Matt's inner thigh; not yet ready to lose the new connection he felt with Matt.

"No, you're not ready for that love. I wanted to see how well you listened and you did it well and for that you're going to get rewarded."

Chris opened his mouth to say something but all that ghosted out was a bare whimper as Matt slithered down and settled between his thighs, gently nudging them apart as his tongue darted out and ran over the thick vein that stood out prominently; making Chris cry out and thrust forwards. From all the blood rushing to the captive organ it was hypersensitive and just the feel of Matt's tongue swirling around the head made Chris all but jump from the bed, ramming it down Matt's throat in the process. Reflexively Matt swallowed around the girth and Chris screamed; his head thrashing about on the bed as every muscle in his body burned and twitched.

"Jesus Christ Matt, let me fucking cum already." Chris panted, growling as he tried to pin his husband with his unfocused gaze. "Please Matty, I can't take anymore." Chris whined as he arced and danced on the damp sheets.

With a chuckle that thrummed along Chris' dick Matt quickly untied the knot, sucking hard and fast as he worked two fingers into Chris' body and felt around until he found that one special spot that the moment he found it made Chris wail out in French as he shot his molten load down Matt's throat in quick rapid fire bursts. After milking Chris for he was worth Matt licked his way up to his chest, pressing open mouthed hot kisses over the sweat slicked skin as he reached up and undone the knot that held Chris' arms above his head. Gently but firmly Matt massaged the wrists, working them until Chris could move them without wincing and then he motioned for Chris to sit up. With a little effort Chris complied, sighing when Matt moved around to sit behind him and then whimpering when Matt started to work on the kinked up muscles in his shoulders. Both men were so in tune to each other that they didn't notice that the door had been opened wide enough to be peeked through or that their entire performance had been watched.

***

Paul choked back his groan as he backed away from the door; his green eyes smokey as he ran the entire situation over in his head. It was obvious to him that neither man on that bed was cut out for the true top position and the only way he could see them both being truly happy was to find the tops that could give them both what they needed and were instinctively looking for whether they knew it or not. The sound a creaking board made him jump and looked up expecting for one or both of them to peek their heads out of the door and catch him but his eyes landed on Glenn's door instead. With a laugh he rubbed his bald head, thanking whatever was watching over him for making him slink back down the hall even though he hadn't been aware of it.

Paul took a moment and gathered his scattered wits; the erotic image of the two men seemingly burned into his eyelids and flashing before him each time he closed his eyes. Both were so beautiful when lost to their passion that Paul felt a small jolt of jealousy surge through him as he pictured someone else getting to wring those intoxicating sounds from them. He had totally dismissed from his mind the possibility of the loud mouth blond becoming a dom, and as well as the dark haired siren had played the part it was easy to see that it was himself that he wanted to tied down to the and brought to the exquisite plateau where pain and pleasure mixed and became a heady aphrodisiac that doubled each little sensation until his body exploded. Paul's already tight jeans grew even more restricting and he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as he reached down and cupped himself through the rough denim; rolling his hips and his lips peeling back in harsh pants as he imagined all three men collared and on their knees for him then switching to another vision of them a tangle of arms and questing hands as they put on a show just for his eyes.

The familiar tightening in his groin had him crying out as he spasmed; thick ropes of confined seed seeping sluggishly down his thighs and making him grimace breathlessly. He shook his head slowly and waited for his breathing to return to normal before pushing away and ducking into Glenn's room. He quickly washed up and slipped into another pair of jeans, zipping them quickly and grabbing his tool belt before hurrying down the hall and stairs and out into the late afternoon sun. The muffled sounds of hammers drifted on the wind and Paul followed them in the general direction until the strains older country music met his ears. With a light jog he found himself standing inside the cabin, watching Glenn move around shirtlessly with a 2x4 resting on his broad shoulder and his jeans slung low on his hips. The sight robbed Paul of what little breath he had managed to gain on his stroll and he licked his lips as his mind went straight to the gutter; images of shoving the worn denim down his hips and bending him over the kitchen counter and pounding into Glenn hard and fast as he cried out and bucked against him.

"What took you so long?" Mark barked at him when he walked past dragging out some sodden carpet from where the sprinkler system had gone off.

"Sorry, had to--uh, help our guests. They were looking for some extra towels."

"Well stop gawking and get yer damned ass in gear. This work isn't going to do itself."

Mark started back towards the main door and Paul stuck his tongue out at Mark's back, crossing his eyes at the same time. Glenn had turned around and seen him and laughed; the husky timber making Paul turn red and grin goofily. Despite Mark not being that far away Paul strode over and pulled Glenn close, capturing his lips and swirling his tongue around the dark recess possessively as his hands gripped Glenn's waist. A moan worked its way from Glenn's mouth to Paul's, vibrating and eliciting a similar one from the slightly larger man. Their teeth clicked as they pressed their lips tightly together, the thrill of being caught by Mark wrapping them in burning touches and heightening their desire for the other until air became thin between them. Paul broke away, panting as he turned and scoured the room, taking stock of what furniture was in the room. His perusal was cut short when Glenn leaned in and bit at his throat, suckling hard on the abused flesh and purring when he pulled away. Paul pushed Glenn back against the wall, running the rough callouses of his fingers over his ribcage, stopping to tweak the hard nubs of Glenn's nipples before drifting down to the fly of his jeans where he tugged the button loose viciously.

They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't hear the heavy tread of Mark's boots as he stepped into the cabin or the gasp that escaped him when he seen them pressed up against the wall. He wanted to yell, to holler at them to get back to work and save their games for the bed room, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a soft groan as Paul shoved Glenn's jeans to the floor then forced him to turn around, pinning him to the wall as one of his large hands trailed down Glenn's spine to cup a hand full of Glenn's curvaceous backside and leaning in to bite at his shoulder blade, growling as Glenn whimpered and pushed back against him. Even from where Mark was standing he could see where Paul's fingers were biting into the fleshy mound and he knew without a doubt that there would be marks come tomorrow morning. Paul started whispering into Glenn's ear, snaking his tongue out and flicking it against the shell, wringing whimpers and breathy pleas from slightly shorter man as he started to grind slowly against the quivering mounds, rolling his hips and sliding the large jean imprisoned bugle up and down sensuously. Mark took a deep breath and swallowed, closing his eyes for only the merest of seconds but they flew back open when the sound of Glenn's broken cry filled the air. Paul had impaled him, apparently sliding home with the first thrust, not even bothering to prepare Glenn for it and Mark felt a spark of anger ignite in his belly.

Once more Mark opened his mouth to say something; this time shouting at Paul for being overly rough but a loud moan from his brother stopped him and he chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Paul sink his fingers into Glenn's fleshy hips, slamming home again and again. The sound of their skin slapping together loudly combined with the animalistic grunts and growls was enough to push Mark from the cabin before either one of them looked up and caught him. Even with the door closed he could still hear them and he leaned against the rough hewed wooden plank door with his eyes screwed shut tight while he choked back his own whimpering sounds as his hands worked themselves into his pants and gripped his aching length. The muffled volume rose and Mark cried out as his hand slipped up and down the hard piece of flesh; catching the leaking head and coating the return stroke down, smearing stickily but allowing him to pick up pace until his cry of completion rang out over the clearing and his jeans clung wetly to his thighs. Breathing hard he pulled his hand free and after removing his shirt he wiped his hand clean, tossing the soiled, wadded up tee on the ground by the wall. Two more howls sounded and he waited a couple of minutes before opening the door and walking into the cabin.

Paul and Glenn were on opposite sides of the cabin, Paul ripping up more carpet while Glenn made marks on the new sheet of dry wall that was going to be hung in the kitchen. If Mark hadn't of walked in and caught them mid-act he never would have known, but as he watched the muscles pull and flex in his brothers back he wondered if maybe if it wouldn't have been better if he hadn't. With a mental growl he started back up the stairs, the sight of Glenn crying out and writhing against the wall playing over and over again everytime he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Alright dear readers we have reached the end of another tale. I do realize that this probably left more questions than answers, but this is where it wanted to end. There might be a sequel, but I can't promise anything. Anyhow, thanks for reading and staying with it even though at times it appeared that I had forgotten about it. xxxxxxxx_

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet affair; each man lost to their own thoughts as their eyes wandered and landed on those that took up the most residence in those drifting contemplations. Time and time again Paul's gaze fell on the two men across from him and he struggled to keep his lips from twitching into a leering smile. Glenn noticed the twitching in his cheek and nudged Paul's foot under the table, shooting him a quizzical look when he turned to look at him. He slightly inclined his head to the married couple and mouthed 'later', grinning when Glenn rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. After shooing the two away when they offered to help clean up after the meal Paul waited for Mark to retire to his room for the night on pins and needles, his mind whirling with fevered thought as he ran his proposal over and over again in his mind. Finally the auburn haired man wandered off with a pat to Glenn's shoulder and mere seconds after the door swung shut on his large frame, Paul hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Glenn's jeans and pulled him close, purring in Glenn's ear when he leaned back against the expanse of Paul's chest.

Knowing that they may only have the scantest of minutes to be so close Paul placed hot open mouthed kisses along the well muscled stretch of throat that Glenn offered by tilting his head to the side. Before all his careful planning could go flying out of the window Paul pulled away and turned Glenn around, pressing him lightly against the counter and grinning at him almost wolfishly.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Paul?" Glenn asked as he took in the grinning countenance suspiciously.

The grin turned into a wicked smile and Paul wasn't able to hold back the evilish sounding laugh that bubbled in his throat.

"What would you say to having your own sub?"

"Are you saying that you don't want to......" Glenn's sentence trailed off and his face fell; his mis-matched gaze clouding with warring emotions and his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"No now I'm not saying that at all." Paul wrapped his arms around Glenn's waist and squeezed, trying to reassure the teary eyed man without words that he wasn't being replaced or that their union was being disbanded.

"Then what are you saying Paul? Are you wanting to switch? Do you want to be the sub?"

"No." Paul shook his head and nearly laughed at the confused expression that Glenn wore.

"Then what?"

"I want to keep our guests." He said simply, smiling as he laced his fingers with Glenn's and used his thumb to swipe slow passes over the ticklish pulse points of Glenn's wrists.

"K-keep them?" Glenn repeated; his head tilting as he tried to make sense of the sentence.

"Yes."

"They're not dogs Paul, we just can't lay claim to them. They have family, friends, careers." Glenn pointed out in a steady tone that one would use to explain to a child that it wasn't their birthday so they didn't get the gift.

With a laugh Paul placed a kiss on the end of Glenn's nose.

"But we can. I know you liked having the control over Matt. I could see it in the way you moved, the way you carefully made sure you weren't doing anything outside of his comfort zone."

"So? I was just being courteous. You would have done the same thing."

"Yea I would, but I have to admit that seeing you standing there, handling that flogger and making him cry out like the pathetic bottom he is, made me hard." Paul growled, his hand moving down to cup one of the taunt globes of Glenn's ass. "It made me real hard love, and you know what happens to you when that happens to me...." Paul purposely let the sentence trail off, his eyes gleaming as he watched the play of emotion on Glenn's face.

Their moment was interrupted by a soft throat clearing and they sprang apart, Glenn's head dropping down to hide his blush and Paul's face colored slightly. In the door way Chris stood, his own face a light red color as he scuffed at the floor with his foot. The completely out of character movement made Paul quirk his eyebrow as he stared at the shorter man.

"Can we help you?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"I can't do what I went to do." Chris' face turned red and he dropped his head, his embarrassment ringing loud in the room between the three men. "I can't be what he wants....."

The smile that had been on Paul's face intensified and he cut his eyes over to Glenn, his wheels turning in his head as moved over to the shorter man, wrapping his large, tree trunk like arm around his shoulders and holding him close.

"Y'know what I might be able to help you with that, but then I think you already knew that and that's why you came to tell me." The red color on Chris' face went three shades deeper as he mumbled softly. "Aww, you don't have to pretend there blondie. But truth be told, I knew you'd never do it. You have to face the facts, you're just not a dom. But don't worry, I have the answer to your problem."

"And what's that?"

The leery waver in Chris' voice coupled with the wary glace made Paul laugh as he bent down to whisper in Chris' ear. When he pulled away he worked hard to conceal the triumphant smirk on his face when he seen the wide blue eyes and slowly working, silent jaw. Chris's silence was telling and Paul knew before he even squeaked his answer what it would be. The predatory gleam in his eye shone brighter as he led Chris over to the table and barked at Glenn to ready the room for play. Once Glenn ducked from the room Paul looked over, offering Chris a lecherous, toothy grin.

"Now, how do you want to go about this?"

*******

Matt stretched out on the bed, his brows knitting together when he didn't feel Chris next to him and groggily he opened his eyes, scanning the room before palming the crusted sleep from his long lashes. He listened for the sound of running water but when no sound filtered through to him, he climbed from the bed and scrabbled around on the floor for his boxers; stretching his back and whimpering as sickly sounding pops filled the air. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and pulled them up, leaving the zipper open and the button popped as he scraped the hair away from face and bundled it in tight ponytail. His fingers brushed past the skin warmed lock on the collar and he let out a soft sigh; his eyes sad as he moved to look in the mirror. The reflection that looked back at him was grim portrait in crushed dreams.

With a shaking hand he traced the beautifully worked leather and the intricate heart that rested in the hollow of his throat and watched a silver tear work it way down his cheek, hanging precariously before dropping to it's splattering death on the plank flooring between his feet. More joined the soulful rain until Matt's feet were moist and he palmed the rest away, his mind forcing the dark desires that where clawing him back into thetiny cage in the deepest pit of his being; the action both mentally and practically physically painful. As he battled within himself to grasp on to the tattered charade that he taken to living he missed the telltale sound of shoe's scuffing against the flooring and the large arms that wrapped him were more a surprise than the growled voice in ear that commanded him to stay silent.

"So obedient..."

Matt stayed quiet, his body vibrating as his eyes caught held the mismatched gaze boring into him from the reflection in the mirror. One of Glenn's large hands moved from his waist up to his throat and tugged on the collar, his lips curled in a satisfied grin.

"So beautiful wearing my collar too. It's a shame that you'll be returning it to me later this evening when you and your husband leave."

"I would like to keep it." Matt said softly, his own hand going up to feel the leather cuffing his throat.

"Is that so? What would you do to keep it? If I offered you the chance would you take it?"

Glenn's voice was low and sultry, his hands grabbing Matt's thick waist and holding him place as Glenn bent down to growl in his ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth as he watched each tiny movement of Matt's face. The tiny ticks were revealing and with a mental laugh Glenn knew it wouldn't take much to convince the dark eyed man to leave his life behind and start a new one, one where his every desire is fulfilled tenfold, where his need to be what he craves to be is center stage in his life rather than hidden away like some teenagers stash of porn.

"Wha-what about my husband? I can't leave him...." Matt whimpered, his internal battle losing to the drowning sensations of Glenn's hands and words.

"Don't worry about him." Glenn turned Matt around and crashed their lips together, groaning low in his throat as Matt yielded to him easily; the need in the shorter man's body loud in clear in the whimpers and cries that were swallowed away. "Follow me pet, follow me and take up the mantel of your true life...."

The walk to the end of the hall was a short one, but each step weighed heavily on Matt's mind; dividing the already torn feelings and thoughts further. At the door Glenn turned and pointed to the floor, the silent command to kneel and without hesitation Matt did so, the reaction still ingrained after all the years of being stuffed into a corner of his soul. A warm hand cupped his cheek and Matt looked up slowly, his bottom lip being chewed to pieces as he waited for the tall man to say or do something.

"Before I push this door open I need to tell you that your word goes in here. Think about the offer I'm laying on the table and make your decision wisely, no one will pressure you or look down on your for choice. Understand?" Matt nodded and Glenn rubbed his thumb over the satiny smooth tanned skin. "Good, now rise pet and follow me in."

Glenn pushed the door open and walked in, moving to the side and using his foot to keep the heavy oak door open. Matt moved into the room and waited patiently, his eyes flicking around the black curtained room again before landing on the bed where an assortment of toys and harnesses sat in order. Near the bed in a large wing-back leather chair Paul sat, his chest naked except for a black vest and pair of black pants which Matt knew without touching were both crafted of fine leather. A warm hand pressed in the middle of his back propelled him forwards towards the seated man. At about four feet Matt was motioned to kneel and he did so quickly, his hands placed under his knees and his head slightly bent.

"Breathtaking...." Paul breathed before clearing his throat. "Matt, I presume it's short for Matthew?" He questioned.

"Yes, Matthew."

"Well Matthew, I have to say that I was surprised the other day at your performance for my lover. It was clear to anyone that watched that you knew what you were doing, that you were no stranger to this life. I'm extending the offer on behalf of my love for you to take the place as his sub. There's no pressure here, I'm sure Glenn explained that to you, only merely the offer to live the way you need to in order to feel fulfilled and complete."

"As tempting as your offer is......sir, I must decline. I have a family, a husband, a brother and elderly father than depend on me not to mention a career that funds my lifestyle." Matt bent his head lower, one lone tear working itself free from the deep prison in a silent plea before crashing to the carpeted floor beneath his knees.

Paul nodded and slid from his chair, kneeling in front of Matt and lifting his head up so that their eyes caught.

"I hear your answer Matthew, but what is louder than that is the shattered slump to your shoulders that say so eloquently that you'd like to take up our offer. If I were to guarantee that your family would be well cared for, that they'd never go without would you reconsider?"

The offer, now sweetened considerably tugged at Matt's mind and his lips wanted to form the one word that wash away his self hating shell and leave him once more vibrant and full of life. But one the thing that kept the three letter word from slipping from between the plump petals was the heartbroken expression that Chris' face had worn when he had seen what had gone on between Matt and Glenn and then the fully satisfied smile that graced the blonde's lips after only a small taste of what Matt craved so deeply.

"My husband, he wouldn't understand." Matt said quietly. "I can't leave him, as tempting as the offer is sir, I still have to decline."

"A man of strong loyalty, willing to be miserable for the love of the one that so clearly holds his heart. It's an admirable trait to be sure, but I think this might even wash away the last objection and if you still decline then I understand I wish you and your family the best of wishes for the coming years." Paul twisted slightly and clapped his hands, a tiny grin on his face.

Matt had no time to wonder what was going to happen; one of the black curtains swished and Chris stepped out from behind it, naked except for a leather restraint harness. His impressive length was held close to his body by three straps while another was buckled around his sack. On his wrists were leather cuffs much like the ones Matt had worn during his play with Glenn and around his neck was a collar similar to Matt's only instead of a heart the silver pendant from Matt's ball chain necklace dangled. Paul beckoned Chris over and motioned for him to kneel facing Matt and what little bit of Matt's breath was stolen when Chris dropped gracefully, his head even bowed in deference.

"Your husband came to me Matthew, told me about how you shared how this life makes you feel and entrusted me with the knowledge that he'd like to be taught the ways of the sub instead of the dom. The only thing is, he doesn't want me nor Glenn to do the teaching, he wants you as his master as much as Glenn wants you to be his sub." Paul trailed off and moved back into his chair, relishing the power that he had over the kneeling dark eyed man even if Matt wasn't aware of turning over any. "What's your answer Matthew? Do you stay and have the life you need and crave or do you go back and hide behind your false smiles and laughter?"

Matt's earthtone eyes flicked over the erotic sight of his husband then up to the tall man next to him, his mind running in circles. It sounded good, damn good to Matt but the actual dynamics sounded shady and when he finally raised his head to stare at Paul he spoke loud and clear.

"How's that going to work exactly. If Chris is my sub and I am Glenn's, what does that make us to you?"

"You are nothing more than the playthings of my lover. I will never call upon you to service me in bed, that place of honor belongs to Glenn and I'll not take that from him. You two are to do what he says, Chris following your directives before Glenn's of course." The confused look on Matt's face made Paul laugh and he shook his head. "Lemme put it this way, if this were a three way, your husband would be on the very bottom while you are in the middle, still able to give orders but not really in much position to do anything else. Understand?"

"I still have concerns."

"And those are?"

"One is my father and brother. We live in the same small town and for my husband and I to go missing will result in them calling the police, the FBI anything to track us. And secondly, my job. I can't just up and not show up, they would also be calling to find where I've gone and they might possibly also call in law enforcement."

"Those worries will be mine pet, I will handle those should you hand them over to me. For now, why don't we have a taste of what can be if you want it to be."

Paul rose from the chair and after Matt gained his feet he lead Matt to the far corner of the room and grabbed a long silken tassel that hung from the ceiling. With a yank to the cord, one of the black curtains whooshed the side and an 'X' made of chains was revealed. They were bolted to a sturdy door frame like contraption and Matt eyed them with eyes so wide that Paul thought for a moment that they'd pop from Matt's head.

"You've had exprience with a St. Andrew's cross Matthew?"

"Y-yes."

"Well this is my take on it. I have a normal one, but I always wanted to do more than one on one play with one, but the wood would stop me from sliding deep into Glenn while someone orally pleasured him. So this is what I came up with."

Matt's wrists were grabbed from behind and stretched above his head, the supple leather cuffs that were attached to the chains, buckled around the strong wrists as similar ones were buckled to his ankles. The loose jeans were tugged down along with Matt's boxers and a surprised gasp leaked from Matt's lips. He gave a slight tug on his restraints to see if there was any give and with a groan he felt himself responding quickly; a blush settled on his cheeks as his shaft started to harden and jut away from his body.

"Tsk, and you haven't even been touched. Such a responsive body you have Matthew."

Paul's voice sent shivers through Matt's skin, the nerve endings tingling and his body flushing a light shade of pink. The first soft strike to his exposed backside made Matt yelp and he arched into the cold chains, the frigid metal sending skitters across his skin.

"Attend to him."

The words were followed by the feel of a warm, moist mouth wrapping around his turgid member accompanied by the feel of a suede tipped flogger dragging up from the pert globes of his ass to his back then striking back against the full rear. Matt's whimpers and moans were silenced when a ball gag was shoved into his mouth; the stretchy plastic strap slipped over his head before being settled in place. The strikes to his back became harder and soon Matt could feel the tingling of his skin, the heat seeping slowly through his veins to pool in his groin, the warm mouth sucking harder as the head throbbed and twitched.

"I think maybe something alittle harder will make him cry more...."

The smirk in Paul's voice was audible and Matt swallowed as the soft suede was abandoned. The mouth around continued to work and Matt dropped his head to stare at the bleached tips of his husbands hair. His hips jutted forwards, the action sliding the sensitive twitching vein on the bottom of his shaft over the curled, slick muscle of Chris' tongue. Both whimpered; Matt's head falling back and Chris' muffled noise vibrating up the stiff flesh and making Matt thrust forwards again. Chris' warm hands kneaded the hot, sweat slicked flesh of Matt's thighs; the fingers digging in and leaving long red scratches where they were drug down hard. The cold metal of the chain links was a mind spinning addition to the storm of sensations that Matt was drowning in.

A stinging slap followed by a loud crack sent Matt arcing again into the chains and a hand wrapped itself in Matt's hair, pulling his head back and to the side so that his neck was exposed and his back was bowed in a beautiful arc. Another sound slap rang out and the hard feel of a paddle being scraped against the pinkening skin pulled more primal growls from the southerner. The feel of water being trickled down his spine made Matt twist, the cold liquid slipping between Matt's ass cheeks and dripping from the smooth skin of the swollen sack that was being rolled gently as Chris continued his oral ministrations. Matt's stomach was in knots and his skin felt as if it were hooked to jumper cables, each touch of Chris' tongue and the paddle sizzling through his veins until Matt cried out; the ball gag doing nothing to quiet the screaming as his body twisted and convulsed.

Commands were barked but Matt heard nothing as his head lolled forwards against the chains; his entire body limp against the slightly warmed metal. He had the faint feeling of being carried but he couldn't get his mind process anything that was happening. The weightless feeling fell away only to be replaced by hands kneading and caressing his body, working his stiffening muscles gently. The slurred words were still droning on in the background but they were slowly beginning to work themselves out.

"....to be dominated and cared for, to dominate and care for........you know you can't get this anywhere else Matthew......." The kneading of the hands were soon accompanied by featherlight kisses being deposited over his body and he shivered violently. "Give in Matthew, give in to the twisted desires that your body is craving, even now, in the afterglow you're craving more; more pain, more understanding of your bodies wants and needs. We can give it to you Matthew, we can set you free. Do you want that?"

Matt blinked his eyes slowly, his mouth working wordlessly. Chris loomed in his line of sight and Matt's eyes drifted down to the collar, the familiar silver pendant dangling and swaying slightly with each breath Chris took.

"Please Matty?"

"I-I--"

"Let us care for you Matthew."

Matt chewed the inside of his cheek, his eyes catching and holding Chris' oceanic orbs, searching them before sighing and nodding, a weight lifted from his shoulders as his eyes dropped closed. A smile spread across his lips as he slipped into a deep sleep; happiness and peace envolping him completely.

******

Down in his study Mark tipped a nearly empty bottle of Jack to his lips, the fiery liquid burning down his throat to explode warmly in his stomach. With a growl he hurled the now empty glass container into the fireplace, tears working themselves from his sage colored eyes. He had come to the conclusion during his three bottle indulgence that there was no way that he'd ever confess or give into his urgings for his own brother. There were just some lines that shouldn't be crossed and that was one. The liquor that was coursing through his body soon caught up to his mind and Mark slumped in his chair, his auburn hair hiding his face and the sad countenance that it wore. The last thought in his mind drowning him in a desolate sadness a lot more potent than the Jack he had swilled.


End file.
